


Strange Developments

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung have been together for who knows how long. They stopped counting after they realized they are going to be stuck together for a while, a LONG WHILE. They had both scoffed at the thought of being stuck together but as gradually days pass by the boys are having a strange development in their relationship. Who knows how it is going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really do not know how to do this. This is my very first fan fiction. I have never written fan fiction before and let alone smut. I rated this story "M" cause I want to write smut in the future. (Hopefully sucessful smut cause being Asexual when it comes to smut writing doesn't help much.) So basically this is just me writing down how I imagine things to be in my head at 4:00 AM in the morning with a proper plot.
> 
> English is not my first language and I am not very good at FanFiction-ing because this is my first time. Go easy on me. PLZ. (Basically I am loosing my fan fiction writing virginity. SOrry MUM!) Also, I am checking and editing my chapters myself (I am so alone it's not even sad) so I might not catch glimpse of a few mistakes so please feel free to comment my mistakes. It's very much appreciated. I literally have 1 friend (Internet Friend/IRL friend) who is into KPOP and has ships but she is too innocent for fan fictions. (Won't be for long though, I mean she is MY FRIEND.) I also have 3.4 friends in total so.......
> 
> Enough of this. Hope you all are going to like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: A very sweet potato is helping me edit the chapters after chapter 2. 
> 
> (A/N: This story contains YugBam and MarkJae as well so at times there are going to be chapters which are completely MarkJae or YugBam. If you do not ship them then please bear through.)

“But hyung!” Bambam whined, “It’s just a movie! I swear we will be back before midnight and you’re invited if you want to come along.” “I don’t need to be invited; I can come along if I want to. I don’t remember needing your permission and it’s still a no. I cannot have you five out roaming around at night in a foreign country.” Jaebum stated coldly. “But Mark hyung can take care of us!” Bambam insisted while doing a seaweed dance. Jaebum sighed rubbing his temple with his index finger and thumb. “Actually I have news.” Jinyoung popped out from one of the rooms after having a conversation on the phone. “Manager hyung just called and said we can have a day off tomorrow and the day after. So you lot can go out tomorrow morning.” The boys jumped up in rejoice and Jaebum let out a sigh of relief. He really did not want the boys to be out in a foreign country by themselves, specially after sun set. Even though Mark was going along with them there was a reason why Jaebum was the leader. It was his responsibility to take care of the boys whether they liked it or not. And who knows what kind of danger awaited the boys. They were famous enough to be stabbed and kidnapped.

“Alright then, I am going to bed. I need my beauty sleep. I am seeing signs of pimples on my skin, I will kill people if I see a zit on my face anytime soon” Bambam shivered at the thought. “You’d just look like a potato with small potatoes on its face.” Jackson added allowing Youngjae to laugh out loud at the image. Bambam did not bother replying as he really needed his beauty sleep and his sass could for tomorrow. He looked at Yugyeom and both of the boys bid their hyungs a good night and went to their room. Mark and Youngjae left afterwards discussing their plans for tomorrow with the other three. Soon after Jackson got up stretching out his hands letting out a long yawn and returning to his own room to get a good night sleep after a long time.

Their roommates and rooms at the house they were staying at in Japan were decided by a game of rock paper scissors. Unfortunately, for Jackson, he had gotten a room all for himself. It seemed like everyone was pretty satisfied with their results and Jackson had no one to trade places with. It was long after Jinyoung had started to yawn as well while watching a weird J-Drama of which only he could guess what was going on. Jaebum had his left arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s nape as they both sat on the sofa next to each other. The warmth of Jaebum’s hand felt soothing in the cold night. He could fall asleep then and there just by the warmth of Jaebum’s hand.It had been a long day. At first they had to record a TV show for Japan, practice for their upcoming music video and live performance and attain a fan meeting which was over six hours long. Jinyoung asked Jaebum to go to sleep soon even though tomorrow was a day off for everyone. Jinyoung could only guess how stressful it must be for Jaebum to take care of himself and six others at such a young age.

Jinyoung noticed Jaebum had a habit of keeping all his worries to himself. During the JJProject era Jaebum would glance at Jinyoung every few minutes, which seemed like a glare to him back then, when he had something worrying him about Jinyoung. Of course Jinyoung being at a rebellious age and being profoundly stupid found it annoying and an act of declaration of war but now he felt like shoving a knife into his ear for not noticing such an obvious thing. He closed his eyes laying on the right side of the double bed and wondered how long it had been since they had shared a room. Ever since JJProject era had ended and GOT7 was formed Jaebum became roommates with Youngjae and Jinyoung had ended up with a room all for himself. He was happy about it for a week but something felt odd to him. Jabebum not being the only presence and the addition of six others in the dorm gave him a stirring odd feeling in his stomach but now things were different.

If anyone asked Jinyoung what GOT7 really was to him he could use the word “family” without having to think twice. Although he would add a different opinion about his feelings towards Jaebum. They had been together for several years. They shared each day together working, fighting, having arguments, making horrible puns, taking care of the others and sometimes just sharing the presence of each other. It felt so right to have Jaebum next to him and yet sometimes it felt so wrong. Jinyoung could not understand what it was but there was no point in getting frustrated about it at midnight.

Jinyoung had soon fallen asleep. The exhaustion he had been feeling since morning was finally kicking in harder and it felt like an invisible force was pushing on to the bed making him unable to move and lay there asleep like someone dead. The night started to get colder and whether he liked it or not he had to get up and raise the heat level of the heater in the house. When he opened his eyes he noticed there was nothing but empty space next to him. 

He rubbed his eyes and got up in search of Jaebum. The bathroom lights were turned off so he definitely wasn’t there. He headed towards the living space where they were watching television before and he found Jaebum sitting exactly where he was before staring out the window with the TV turned on. Jinyoung stared at the beautiful sight of Jaebum staring out the window while it snowed with all lights turned off and his crooked neck and face being illuminated by the light of the television. It felt peaceful and destructive at the same time. He looked so vulnerable from what the usual Im Jaebum was. It felt like he would break and shatter into a thousand pieces if anyone touched him right now.

Jinyoung had not realized he was caught staring until Jaebum called out “Jinyoung?”. Jinyoung took a step backward being startled while fluttering his eyes. His face was now burning with the heat of embarrassment of being caught staring at his band member. He was sure his face was red as a beetroot by now. “You really should sleep hyung. It’s almost five in the morning.” Jinyoung suggested stepping forward towards Jaebum. Jaebum asked “And why are you awake?” with a crooked smile raising one of his eyebrows. Jinyoung could feel the flush return to his face again. “I was going to turn the heat up.” Jinyoung could not bring himself to say he was searching for his hyung after finding the space next to him on their bed empty. It was not a total lie anyways, he assured himself.

“It’s getting cold. Go back to bed. I’m coming after I raise the heat.” Jinyoung nodded in approval when Jaebum stood up turning off the television. Jinyoung returned to his side of the bed which was now ice cold. He heard the door close behind him once he had settled down under the blanket. He turned towards Jaebum who was standing beside the bed staring at Jinyoung. “Did you want this side of the bed?” Jinyoung asked. “Hm? Oh no. I was just wondering it’s been a while since we had shared a room or a bed together” Jaebum answered tucking himself under his side of the blanket. Jinyoung could immediately feel the heat of Jaebum’s presence beside him under the blanket they were both sharing. Jinyoung started to wonder why they were sharing a blanket even though there were spare ones in the closet. But it was not like he hated it. If he was completely honest, he liked it.

He could not bring himself to answer Jaebum’s remark about them sharing a bed after a long time. He was in a dilemma soon enough. A part of him wanted to ask if he hated it and the other part of him did not want to hear his answer. He turned his back towards Jaebum and closed his eyes. He wanted to get over with the night. It was too cold to think or breathe. It was after five minutes to closing his eyes that he hears Jaebum shifting from one side to another. “I forgot to turn up the heat Jinyoungie and I don’t want an ice cold bed once I return from turning it up.”Jaebum said with a whining tone, facing Jinyoung. “HYUNG! How could you forget? You said you would turn the heat up and return!” Jinyoung asked almost shrieking. 

“Well I did go but then I got thirsty so I went to drink water and before I knew it I was laying here wondering why it’s so cold.” Jaebum answered sighing. “Well I am not getting up and if I get any colder I am taking the entire blanket. You can either get up and raise the heat or get yourself another blanket. Either ways you’ll have to get up.” Hearing that along with a scoff Jaebum stared at the ceiling for a while and said “You know I have another idea. I read this somewhere I think.” Jinyoung was about to ask what but before he could ask that he felt Jaebum shifting towards him and stopped when his stomach was touching Jinyoung’s back and his chin resting on Jinyoung’s head with one of his arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise. It was like their bodies were locked together. 

“I think I read somewhere or heard someone say human warmth helps the most to get rid of the cold.” Jinyoung swallowed hard when he started to feel Jaebum’s breath on his hair. Thankfully he did not notice Jaebum was kind of sniffing into his hair. Jinyoung wanted to resist their current position but he couldn’t. He could not tell if it was the cold or his own desires which longed this touch and warmth.

He decided to ignore every thought coming to his mind and go to sleep. The night was already gone and his band members would start to wake up in a couple of hours. Jinyoung could soon hear the soft snoring from Jaebum. He was surprised that Jaebum could sleep in such a dangerous position. Yes, he would describe their position to be dangerous along with how dangerous the rest of the night was.


	2. Warm Morning and Self Control Training

The next morning Jinyoung woke up hearing the shuttering sounds of photographs being taken. He opened his eyes trying to process what was happening. One there was a peaceful Jaebum with his face crooked into Jinyoung's neck laying next to him with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Two there was an evil hyung taking pictures of them sleeping like their bodies were glued together.

"Mark hyung why are you here and why are you taking pictures of us?" Jinyoung asked in a composed and confused tone but he knew exactly why Mark was taking pictures. He was literally cuddling with Im Jaebum, his hyung and band mate while sleeping. Their bodies were fixed together in a position that it seemed like they were spooning. Even he would take sneaky pictures if he had caught any of his other band members doing it. Jaebum nuzzled his face deeper into Jinyoung's neck when he tried to remove himself from the embrace of the older. "One, it's your fault for not locking the door and two, be glad I have not gathered others to view this adorable scene."Mark said giving a cheeky smile clicking one last picture. He wanted to warn Mark that Jaebum would kill him, along with the company, if he published any of those pictures on twitter or instagram by accident but Jaebum had woken up before that.

“Mark? What are you doing here? Don’t tell me it’s time to get up already.” Jaebum almost whined sitting up next to Jinyoung one arm still wrapped around his waist. “Well I hate to disturb both of yours private time but if we don’t head out soon we’ll be late for the breakfast and movie.” Jinyoung could feel his face transform in the shade of red like a beetroot once Mark says that. "Since you're so sorry why don't you guys go and enjoy yourselves while I go back to sleep and not waste energy?" Jaebum sunk back into the bed removing his arm from Jinyoung's waist. "Well that is not an option if you want to keep Jinyoung with you." Mark said as he winked at Jinyoung. Jinyoung would be hiding his face right now in embarrassment but he wanted to hear Jaebum's answer. Jaebum did not answer that. Instead he got up and said sighed "Well I hope the others are ready because if I find Bambam still looking for something to wear or Jackson and Youngjae fighting over whose underwear Jackson is wearing then I am going to kill you all." Jinyoung did not want to think that meant something but Mark was grinning from ear to ear.

By the time Jinyoung and Jaebum were ready, everybody else were prepared to head out. Almost everybody. Bambam was resisting to come out of his room because he had forgotten to bring a scarf and he was not going out until he had worn one. Jackson tried to go in and have a few words with Bambam to pursue him out but Yugyeom had stopped him to do so. He did nothing but blush and say “I don’t think he would like anyone seeing him right now.” When Jackson had asked why he could not see him. The sentence sounded suspicious and everybody eyed the maknae while be blushed. “Well doesn’t anyone else have a scarf Bambam could borrow?” Jaebum asked half sighing. Jackson raised his hand but everyone else just ignored him and sighed. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH MY SCARF?” Jackson asked screaming offended. “You know what Jackson hyung, give me the scarf. I’ll see what I can do to make him wear it.” Jackson disappeared into his room for a while and came out with a yellow scarf with green polka dots on it. Yugyeom sighed and so did everyone else. This was going to be difficult.

“Bambam? I know you’re mad at me and I want to make it up to you. Will you please at least look at me?” Yugyeom asked in a apologizing tone as he entered the room and locked the door behind him. Bambam turned the spinning chair around which was facing the window and Yugyeom could immediately feel the heat return to his face. Bambam’s snow white neck and collarbones were covered in red-purplish marks. “You know you should do some self control training. From now on you’re not allowed to touch me until I say so.” Bambam commanded. Yugyeom stared at Bambam with his eyes wide in shock. If Bambam was mad enough to put him under restarining order then he was done for for who knows how long. "Don’t expect me to wear that hideous thing either.” Bambam turned back facing the wall again after saying that.  
“I am sorry. I know you were really looking forward to wearing this shirt but it’s just that I can’t at times. I can’t control myself when I see your beautiful face and white smooth nude skin under me. I want to leave marks everywhere so that everyone knows you belong to me. I want people to know I am the only one you let in. I want to be selfish when it comes to you.” Yugyeom kneeled down twirling the chair Bambam was sitting on towards himself and resting his head on his thighs. Bambam had to resist the urge to run his fingers through the boy’s hair. “I promise not to leave marks where people can see. At least not this many.” Yugyeom apologized nuzzling his nose on Bambam’s thighs. Bambam could feel the boy’s warm breath on his thighs. He started to recollect memories from the previous night. If he had to be honest he was not completely innocent either. He was the one who had seduced Yugyeom in the first place.

“Well I don’t want to miss the movie. Might as well as wear a turtle neck T-Shirt.” Bambam said holding back a smile. “But you’re still not allowed to touch me until I say so.” Yugyeom’s rejoiced face had fallen but he smiled again once Bambam placed a kiss on his cheek. The kisses on the cheeks shifted towards his lips and Bambam pecked lightly on the younger boy’s lips. Before Yugyeom could wrap his arms around the slender waist Bambam slapped his hands off and said “I just said you can’t touch me until I say so.” Yugyeom made a But you’re giving me kisses face. Bambam replied “I never said I can’t touch you.” With a cheeky smile. “Now go and tell everyone I will be out in five minutes after I change.” Bambam turned back to his luggage giving Yugyeom one last peck on his lips.

Yugyeom went out of their room and returned Jackson’s scarf to him. Jackson asked what had happened inside and Yugyeom explained Bambam had changed his mind and he was going to wear something else. Jaebum raised his eyebrows questionably at Yugyeom indicating how long that was going to take and he replied nervously “Five minuets. I promise.”  
Surprisingly to everyone, Bambam had kept his word. He came out exactly after five minuets and everyone let out a sigh of relief. “What changed your mind into wearing that?” Jackson asked. “Hyung do you really think I am going to wear that?” Bambam laughed pointing at the scarf in Jackson’s hand. “HEY MY MOM GAVE IT TO ME!” Jackson insisted but he knew no one was buying that. “You can keep on telling us that but there is no way she would buy that.” Bambam said proudly and everyone nodded in agreement.  
Their first plan was to have a nice heavy Japanese styled breakfast. They went at a traditional restaurant which served breakfast till 11:00AM and thankfully, they had made it in the last minuet. They sat down randomly as always and somehow Jaebum and Jinyoung always ended up sitting next to each other. Jackson and Mark had pointed out this before between themselves but apparently Jaebum and Jinyoung had no clue they always sat next to each other.

Not only that they sat next to each off camera and on camera, they always stood next to each other. They had a habit of being physically next to each other whenever they had the chance. Every time GOT7 took a photo, Jaebum and Jinyoung were always next to each other. Sometimes there would be a miss when they were in a rush but other than that, they always found themselves to be next to each other without noticing or realizing. Mark and Jackson had come to a conclusion that they both were completely oblivious about their own feelings towards each other. Secretly, Mark, Jackson and Bambam were the biggest JJPROJECT shippers. 

After their delicious breakfast consisting of a miso soup, for which Mark would definitely return again, it was time for the movie. The movie about which Mark had doubts if it was a good idea.


	3. Risky Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to Matata ( http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1112510 ) for helping me edit this chapter. She has been an amazing help for findind my spelling typos, fixing the grammar mistakes and helping me add small details to my story to make it better. Thank you so much.
> 
> On with the story.

So maybe watching a horror wasn’t the best idea. Not for Jackson, Bambam, Youngjae or Jaebum. It was a Hollywood movie named “The Conjuring”. Mark had picked it since Mark had seen it before and Youngjae agreed to it wanting to show off his English skills even though he was a scaredy cat. He did get scared after all during the movie but he mostly hid his face behind Mark’s shoulders in between frightening scenes. Mark whispered into his ears that it was just a movie and everything was nothing but special effects when Youngjae was forming more tears in his eyes than he already had. He would also sneak in butterfly kisses on Youngjae’s ears and cheeks while he was hiding his face behind his shoulders. He did want to spoon with the boy but he was literally in a movie theatre with almost eighty other people including his band mates. Speaking of spooning, he glanced over at the married couple sitting next to each other at the back of the theatre. Jinyoung sat in the middle of Jaebum and Jackson because the other complained that everyone had been abandoning him recently so Jinyoung offered that he sits with them.

Mark could not help but snicker at their leader since he was usually such a brave and prideful man but now he was hiding his face behind Jinyoung's neck clutching on to his arm. Jackson on the other hand seemed pitiful, he was screaming his lungs out hugging Jinyoung. Jinyoung in the middle of his son and husband laughed as both of them clung on to him as if their lives depended on it. Mark had noticed how Jinyoung was holding hands with Jaebum probably because Jaebum had slipped his palm in between Jinyoung's and held on to it tightly their entire time at the cinema hall.

After the movie was finally over with a roller coaster of emotions they decided to roam around the city of Tokyo for a bit. Bambam decided to go shopping for clothes to catch up with the latest trends that Japan had yet to give and dragged Jackson along with him because that man needed a wardrobe change. His baggy clothes and monotone colors gave Bambam’s fashion sense a punch and being the nice person he was, yet extremely fashionable, he decided to help him fix that terrible fashion taste. Mark and Youngjae had bailed everyone to buy souvenirs for their family and specially coco. They wanted to buy different types of clothes and collars for him. Not that they had not already bought enough, they needed more. Also Mark may or may have not wanted to see Youngjae's rejoiced face as he shopped for coco and his family. That left JJPROJECT and their son at a rebellious age with them.

"Well this is awkward." Yugyeom said looking at Jaebum and Jinyoung. "What part of this is awkward?" Jinyoung asked. “I don't want to hang out with JJProject." Yugyeom stated his sorrow. "If you miss Bambam so much why didn't you go along with him?" Jaebum asked raising an eyebrow with a cheeky smile. "You know what hyung, maybe it's not a bad idea hanging out with you. What's our plan?" Yugyeom replied standing straight but he could not hide the red flush that appeared on his face.  
Back at the movie theatre he had kissed Bambam's neck and cheeks when he was hiding his face behind Yugyeom's shoulders wrapping his arm around his neck. Bambam removed his hands and face after the kiss and threw at him the coldest glare he could muster up, which looked very cute by the way. Bambam reminded him he was not allowed to touch him and as a punishment he could not come along shopping with him and Jackson.

"I actually wanted to buy a few books." Jinyoung said after a minuet of silence. "But we’re in Japan!” Yugyeom exclaimed before Jaebum could ask what kind of books Jinyoung wanted buy. “Well I am learning how to read Japanese.” Jinyoung answered. “I hope I find manga translated in Korean.” Yugyeom wished all dazed in thoughts daydreaming about the mangas he could read. With that all three boys headed towards random book shops they could find. Most stores had novels written in Kanji. Jinyioung was more on the Hiragana level. He searched for books written in Hiragana but he could not find a single one. He frowned in disappointment staring at the vast collection of books he could not read in front of him. “You’re going to end up looking seventy before you reach your thirties if you continue to frown like that.” Jaebum popped out behind him. Jinyoung jumped up in surprise and sighed. “I can’t find any books written in Hiragana. I wanted to practice reading my hiragana.” Jinyoung sighed again. “Well did you try the children’s books section?” Jaebum asked. Jinyoung made a confused face at first and then he realized of course, why would adults read in Hiragana? Children’s books are mostly written in hiragana AKA the books for new learners of Japanese.

Jinyoung rushed over to the children’s section while half screaming Jaebum was a genius which made Jaebum grin ear to ear. He found himself surrounded by about a hundred different books written in Hiragana. Jinyoung picked up fairy tale books such as Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast and all others written in hiragana. He also picked up a few Japanese folk tales for children. One of them was named “Momotaro”. He apparently found the name amusing and smiled while looking at the pictures. Jaebum stood at the end of the isle looking at Jinyoung smiling to himself as he went through the pictures of the books.

Jaebum noticed how Jinyoung’s eyes would wrinkle up with just a smile. He noticed how Jinyoung’s chubby cheeks became chubbier when he smiled. He noticed how beautiful and pure Jinyoung looked trying to read titles of children’s books written in a foreign language. He noticed how mature he was yet so childish. Jaebum smiled wide as he remembered Jinyoung’s disappointment at the Weekly Idol show when he found out his chest and shoulders were smaller than the maknae of the group. It was already bad enough that the maknae had surpassed the mother and father in height. He started to grin ear to ear as he thought of how he was the father and Jinyoung was the mother of GOT7.

“Hyung please, you’re disgusting me.” Yugyeom said with disgust in his face. Jaebum rolled his eyes and lightly punched Yugyeom on the shoulders. “Unless you haven’t noticed hyung, the sun is almost setting. We need to return. I received a call from Bambam and Youngjae, they are already back to the house.” Jaebum looked outside the window in surprise and the younger was right. He had forgotten that winter days were shorter so he headed towards Jinyoung who was still inspecting the book shelves and sighed; “As much as I hate to do this, we must return. The sun is about to set.” wrapping his hand around Jinyoung’s nape. aebum’s touch reminded Jinyoung about the incident of the previous night that was eating his senses all morning but he had forgotten about it while watching the movie and searching for books. Jinyoung nodded in agreement and rushed towards the counter to purchase his selected books.

They took the route of the subway on their way to the dorm, as Jaebum predicted it was safer, quicker and would reduce their chances of getting lost. Unfortunately for them, it was the middle of rush hour. Tired students and salary men were on their way to their warm homes. Yugyeom had found himself a seat as he was the giant maknae and a girl had offered him a seat next to her. There were no more vacant seats so it left Jinyoung and Jaebum standing. On to their next station a bunch of people went aboard the train which wasn’t a small number, so they pushed Jaebum and Jinyoung all the way to the side end where their bodies were crushed together with Jaebum’s back supported by the door of the train, which is a risky position.

It wasn’t risky just because Jaebum was literally standing with the automatic train door supporting his back and they would fall down hitting their heads on the concrete of the station as soon as the door opened, it was risky because their bodies were crushed together. The heat of each others body was overwhelming and they both felt heat appear on their faces and their entire body. Of course the crowd of the train made it worse by pushing Jinyoung on Jaebum every two minuets.

In the end Jinyoung gave up and clung on to the elder. He grabbed Jaebum’s arm with his left hand and buried his face into Jaebum’s chest. With the sudden odd interaction Jaebum had been a bit startled but he wrapped both of his arms around Jinyoung waist and pulled him closer. It’s not like this has meant anything to both of them . Junior was his dongsaeng and with this situation there was no other option. Now they were chest to chest and nose to nose. Well not really since Jaebum was a bit taller. Jinyoung could feel Jaebum’s hot breath on his ears. His face was now buried in Jaebum’s neck and he could not imagine the nightmare that would occur if Yugyeom catches them in such a position.

Jinyoung could feel another heartbeat on his chest, which didn't belong to him, it was Jaebum’s. He was not sure whether it was the heat of the train or the heat of their bodies or their current position but he knew his heart was beating just as fast as Jaebum’s. He wanted to let go for a bit. Maybe he was making Jaebum uncomfortable? Is what he thought to himself but deep inside he wanted this so called intimate moment to last a tad bit longer. In shame he tried to free himself but Jaebum pulled him closer.

Their journey in the train was awkward since none of them actually spoke and just clung on to each other enjoying the heat of each other’s body but it was soon coming to an end. Jaebum could hear the name of their stop and he had to move forward in order to not fall as soon as the door opens. “Jinyoung…Could you…? We’re almost at our station and I think at our current position we are both going to fall.” Jaebum’s hot breathe speaking on Jinyoung’s ears left a tingling sensation and he backed off in embarrassment with a deep red flush appearing on his face. He suddenly realized how much both of the boys were sweating. It was December for god’s sake and they were both sweating just by the heat of each other’s body. Jaebum gave a quick glance around the train trying to locate Yugyeom and then it hit him that the boy had been sitting right next to them. Even Jaebum could not hide the flush that rose onto his face as he saw the maknae sitting with his face buried in his palms.

“Yugyeom? It’s time to get down.” Jaebum called out. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment when he found out he was been clinging onto Jaebum shamelessly right next to Yugyeom and now he was probably hiding his face because of the embarrassment. “Yugyeom?” Jaebum called again. He gave no response. He gave the younger a light shake and it had surprised him to an extent that he let out a high pitched scream softly, “HOLY CRAP HYUNG! Don’t scare me like that. I was having a nice dream.” Yugyeom said running his palms on his face. “Were you asleep?” Jinyoung asked. “Yes.” Yugyeom answered. Jinyoung and Jaebum both let out a sigh in relief. “Wait, what did I miss? And why are you both sweating?” Yugyeom asked standing up. “You missed the hot girl who was eyeing you.” Jaebum replied. “Nah, I don’t really care about that. I got B—.” He stopped in between his sentence and looked at his hyungs in a shock. Jinyoung eyed Yugyeom with curiosity while Jaebum just shrugged.

Fortunately for Yugyeom the door of the train had opened and it was time for them to get off. Their dorm was only a few minutes or minuet away from the station. As soon as Yugyeom entered the house, he threw himself onto Bambam forgetting about his punishment. “NEVER and I mean NEVER leave me alone with JJProject ever again. I had to stop myself from throwing up as they made out.” Yugyeom buried his face further into Bambam’s neck while everybody exchanged cheeky smiles.

Jinyoung choked on his own spit and started coughing as soon as he heard that statement. Jaebum on the other hand winked at everyone and said “I hope you guys don’t find our sex tape though.” Jinyoung now stood in the middle of the hall staring at Jaebum with owl eyes. When Jaebum winked at him and he could not take it anymore, he moved towards Jackson and took the cushion he was resting his head on and threw it hard towards Jaebum. That did no harm to Jaebum but it earned him a smile from Jaebum, leaving more butterflies in his stomach. What exactly was happening to him?


	4. Did You Hate Me?

“Play what?” Youngjae asked staring at Mark in confusion. “Twister.” Mark answered. “Twister?” Youngjae asked again. “Twister.” Mark replied again. “What’s that?” As soon as Youngjae had asked that there were six pairs of eyes judging him. “WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY?” Youngjae asked screaming. “It’s a game Youngjae-ahh. You roll the handle on a circular board and it gives you instructions about which body part you will be putting on which color of the circle in the mat.” Mark answered shifting closer to Youngjae and showing him sample images on his phone. “OH!” Youngjae exclaimed. “Wait, seriously, why twister?” Yugyeom sighed. Everyone knew he had the least flexible body. “Because it will be fun and who said it’s normal twister?” Bambam replied. “What do you mean by that?” Jackson asked in confusion.

“Well, since now that we are all of legal age, we are going to play a game of DRUNK TWISTER.” Bambam answered. “By drunk you mean drunk DRUNK?” Jinyoung asked raising an eyebrow. “This is the first time I am hearing about this.” Jaebum questioned them. “Well hyung, I just came up with it right now.” Bambam answered proudly.  
“Rejected.” Jaebum stated taking his phone out of his pocket. “WHAT? NO!” Bambam screamed in agony while Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Even if the apocalypse happens tomorrow and the only way to prevent it from happening is to play this game of “Drunk Twister” we are still not playing it.” Jaebum crossed his legs leaning back in the sofa saying that. “I think we should listen to hyung here.” Yugyeom stated weakly breaking the disappointment filled silence. Bambam glared at Yugyeom, his eyes threatening the younger to shut up or else he was surely to be murdered by him.

“If it was a normal twister hyung wouldn’t have been against it. You know how most of us here do not have flexible bodies. What if we break our bones while doing it? Or what if we end up injuring one another? It’s kind of dangerous while sober let alone drunk.” Yugyeom said with all the courage he could find in his frail soul and even though it could get him killed, he had a point. He could severely injure Bambam if his giant body collapsed on him. Mark, Youngjae and Jaebum nodded in approval.  
Jinyoung thought about it for a while. “Okay maybe one of us could stay sober and watch over?” Jinyoung proposed in a motherly tone looking at Jaebum for approval. Jinyoung’s eyes had a sign of warning. It meant it was time of Jaebum to comply. 

“Okay fine, the condition is I stay sober while you guys play.” Jaebum declared in a tone which told everyone there was no room for anymore arguments. Bambam and Mark excitedly put out the mat and the spinning board while Yugyeom sighed. “Who even bought this?” he asked rubbing his face with his hands. “I did. Now just because you are sober doesn’t mean you can’t play!” Bambam warned the grandpa sitting on the couch. He just shrugged as he was pretty sure he would be able to slide off when the rest were drunk.  
Boy was he wrong because a drunk Jackson was very persistent. One by one everyone was done playing with each other. Jackson had played with Youngjae which made Mark a little jealous as Yougjae’s lips were a few centimeters away from Jackson’s. Bambam and Jackson had played as well as Jackson had won the round with Youngjae but he was no match for Bambam’s slender body. Yugyeom blushed as he watched his boyfriend put himself in inappropriate position. When it was time for Yugyeom and Bambam to play the younger latter had immediately lost. Bambam laughed his heart off at how bad the dancing machine was at the game.

Junior had turned out to be the dark horse of the group. He had won the last game with Bambam and it was now his turn to play it with the most flexible person of the group. “Just because you have broad shoulders and a flexible body doesn’t mean you can win!” Jinyoung warned Jaebum as he shook him by grabbing his shoulders. “Yes, of course.” Jaebum replied chuckling to himself.

Mark and Yugyeom gave instructions one by one on which color to put which part of the body. Jaebum had the intention to purposely loose as he started the game but in the middle as he felt Jinyoung’s competitive eyes on him, he had begun to play for real.  
Jaebum’s right leg was now between Jinyoung’s legs and very close to his crotch area. Jinyoung was too drunk to notice that. The younger’s was laying downside up with all four of his limps supporting him while Jaebum was hovering on top of him with his right hand on the same circle as Jinyoung’s and the left arm on a circle that was right under Jinyoung’s butt. It was getting more and more inappropriate every second. When it was finally Jaebum’s turn to put his left hand on the circle which was over Jinyoung’s head the older had lost control and had collapsed on top of Jinyoung.

The younger’s let out a groan at he was suddenly covered by the taller’s body on top of him. The older stared at Jinyoung as he laughed at his win. He was looking like a child who was just given a new toy by his mother on his birthday. He seemed happy. It made Jaebum’s heart skip a beat as butterflies grew in his stomach.

 

___

It started to snow as soon the clock hit 8:00PM. The boys had long forgotten the game. Everyone was doing some crazy act, Bambam sat on top of Yugyeom’s lap facing him, both faces centimeters apart. They pretended to be on a boat rowing an invisible row while Yugyeom performed a ballad gazing at the older. Youngjae was sitting on the floor simultaneously crying and laughing. He cried remembering his dear Coco back in Korea and he burst out in high laughs when he looked back at Jackson who was on top of Mark’s back pretending the hyung was a horse. Jinyoung on the other hand was sat frozen at the couch burning his gaze at both of his palms contemplating them before shouting moments later “HOW THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE HAVE DIFFERENT FINGERPRINTS?” which made Jaebum laugh out loud.  
Jaebum was the only person with his senses still ticking. So far he had no intention of getting himself drunk so he opted for a glass of beer and pretended to drink his next pour. He eyed everyone carefully making sure no one was doing any dangerous shenanigan getting themselves injured. So far their romantic boat rowing, horse riding and palm reading had been safe so he decided to get himself some fresh air from the balcony. He couldn’t handle the stuffy air mixed with the stench of alcohol and six sweaty drunk men. He stared at the night sky lit with the orange hue of city lights while rubbing his hands together letting the foggy breathes appear. It was cold and he relaxing at the breathtakingly beautiful view of the city.

He thought to himself how great it would be to come for a lovely vacation in Japan with his girlfriend but he sadly could not even name girls who were anything other than staff members or co-workers. Maybe he could come with Jinyoung. It would be great to spend some time alone with him. They could go sightseeing, go shopping, maybe buy stupid things for the maknae line, maybe have a nice dinner at Izakaya enjoying the local sake reminiscing about the part and just enjoy the time spent with each other. Jaebum shook his head at those thoughts. Maybe he was a bit drunk, he had just imagined a romantic vacation with his band mate.  
His thoughts were cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a head landing on his shoulders. He could tell just by the way the arms were wrapped around him that it was Jinyoung. “Is everything okay?” Jaebum asked grabbing both of Jinyoung’s arms. “With me? Yes. With you? I am not sure.” Jinyoung said in a solemn tone letting Jaebum feel the vibrations of his voice. “What do you mean?” Jaebum asked. “Why are you here away from us? Are you drunk already?” Jinyoung snickered and so did Jaebum. It was clear who was drunk and who was not.

“Hey can I ask you a question?” Jinyoung asked after a few moments of silence filled with some sort of hesitance. “Well about time one of you started spilling drunk talk.” Jaebum replied mockingly. “….Back in JJP era…did you hate me?” Jaebum was expecting some sort of drunk question which would make no sense but his eyes widened with the sudden oddly surprising question. “What do you mean by hate?” Jaebum asked, more likely questioned in a concerned voice.  
“Well you know, back then you used to get mad at everything I used to say and do. You would not even bother to notice if I was alive after a dead tiring schedule but now when it comes to your lovely dongsaengs you’re so gentle and caring. You make sure they eat and rest well while back then I am pretty sure you were trying to make sure I was dead at some point.” Jinyoung clutched in to Jaebum tighter muttering the last few words feeling an odd sensation in his chest which may or may not be jealousy. Jaebum let out a chuckle at the last line, maybe the boy was drunker than he thought he was. “You know I never hated you. It was just that we were both so young back then and I was the leader even in JJP so I had a lot of responsibilities at my peek point of my rebellious age. If I have to be honest now, back then I had no clue what I was doing and I took a lot of things for granted. I did not understand the value of responsibility and I certainly did not know how to take care of myself let alone take care of you and because I could not do my duties properly I took my anger out on you.”

As much as Jinyoung wanted to agree because he was certainly jealous of the special treatment Youngjae received when he used to share room with Jaebum while Jinyoung would just get ignored while they shared a room in their JJP era dorm, he could not deny the man has tried his best back then and had fixed things between them while training for GOT7. “As much as I think it’s accurate, don’t think I did not notice you worrying about my health back then.” Jaebum’s eyes widened hearing that. “I remember you used to stare at me continuously, I may have not realized it back then but I know now you were worried about me. Do you know you have a habit of staring when you’re shying out?” Jinyoung chucked softly while Jaebum scoffed while blushing. “But it’s okay. I was no better either. I used to act like little shit going against everything you said. I don’t know why but I did not like you being in charge of me even though you were just a few months older than me. I did not like calling you hyung but now, maybe just maybe, I miss it. I miss just being the two of us. I miss being able to take the worst out of you. I miss being the person who completes you.” Jinyoung nuzzled into Jaebum’s sweater as he finished his sentence.

The last line Jinyoung uttered had sent Jaebum into another world while giving him goose bumps. It would be less surprising if Jaebum did not understand what the latter had meant by “I miss being the person who completes you.” But he knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to say that he still does complete him, he wanted to say he was why he still had enough strength to be the leader, he wanted to say his support was why Jaebum could still be sane even through dead tight schedules and countless meetings with the company, he wanted to say his smiles were what gave him hope, he wanted to say even he misses just being the both of them in a small apartment together fighting over who ate the last ice-cream but it was not something one would say to a band mate right? Even if they had been together for several years, it isn’t considered normal to dote that much on friendship…yeah friendship.

Jaebum tried to shove out every odd thought out of his head and undid the tight grip Jinyoung had on him. “I think it’s time for everyone to sleep. It’s getting pretty rowdy in there and the weather is getting colder. We certainly don’t want any ill members before a comeback.” Jaebum said without making eyes contact faking the shivers. Jinyoung chuckled and followed him inside.

“OKAY EVERYONE! Time to stop. I think we have all had enough fun for one night.” Jaebum ordered everyone and everyone obliged being dead tired, except for Jackson. Jaebum asked Jinyoung to go to bed before him and he would join after he was done cleaning up. Jinyoung being as drunk as he was had obliged to Jaebum’s request and plopped on to his bed while Jaebum dragged a very drunk, persistent and clingy Jackson to his bed.


	5. Angelic Moans and Doubts

“Carry me.” Youngjae ordered with droopy eyes as Jaebum dragged Jackson to his room. Mark stared at Youngjae making sure if he had heard correctly what the younger had spoken…or ordered. “You want me to carry you to bed?” Mark asked pointing his finger at himself. “Yes.” Youngjae noded wiggeling his arms up high towards Mark, he looked like a baby and Marm didn't dare to question him one bit, since it was a rare sight for the older to see Youngjae so demanding.

Youngjae was normally very shy with Mark even during sex. Specially during sex. Mark tried turning the younger a moaning mess a couple times before but the boy had resisted because somehow Youngjae had contracted a disease of shyness when it came to Mark and doing intimate things with him. Sometimes he was just oblivious of Mark's initiations of skinship, like this one time Mark had kissed him on the lips before he had confessed and Youngjae thought it was just something everybody did in LA. He could still remember how Youngjae’s lips felt for the first time against his.

Mark shook his head to get dirty thoughts out of his mind, he was too drunk to think of anything about Youngjae without getting a boner. He carried Youngjae in bridal style and headed towards their bedroom as Youngjae buried his face in his neck. He plopped Youngjae onto the bed and returned to the kitchen to take a bottle of water to keep it beside their bed. As they were both intoxicated they might need it in the middle of the night.

“Do you want to drink some water?” Mark asked Youngjae before switching off the lights as Youngjae was making unsatisfied groans. “I want some if you’re going to feed me.” Youngjae whined in a seductive drunk tone which made Mark shiver. Now this was a huge development. Mark took a self note that he needed to make Youngjae drunk more often.  
As crazy as it sounds Mark decided to have some fun with that. He gulped down on a mouthful of water and pinned Youngjae to the bed locking their mouths together. He let the water from his mouth pass into his boyfriend's. Youngjae’s eyes shot open as if he had been deeply shocked but swallowed the water that was being passed into his mouth by the older. His drunk self was pretty sure when he had said “feed me” he meant to be fed by the bottle. His imagination was somewhat Mark making him sit up and pushing the water bottle or glass onto his mouth but this, whatever Mark was doing, was not what he had imagined this would turn out into.

Mark removed his mouth from Youngjae's and placed it on the crook of his neck. He started to leave open mouthed kisses occasionally licking the smooth skin of the vocal. Youngjae let out a sigh of pleasure as Mark started to nibble on his jaws leaving red marks. Mark slowly slid his hands under Youngjae's t-shirt running his fingers all over the younger's abdomen feeling the bare warm skin of his lover while shifting his mouth to Youngjae's collarbone. By now Youngjae had started to let out moans with his angelic voice as Mark started to leave love marks on Youngjae’s collarbones.

Before Youngjae could let out a gasp in surprise Mark had pulled off Youngjae’s t-shirt and hungrily attacked Youngjae’s mouth. He had forcefully shoved his tongue in and started to explore every inch of the younger’s mouth. He tickled the roof Youngjae’s mouth with his tongue which made Youngjae let out a muffled loud moan while his thumbs circled Youngjae’s nipples.  
The moans had triggered something in Mark. It’s not like Youngjae never moaned but both of them being drunk and Youngjae not hesitating to let out his angelic voice had freed the dark side of Mark. As much as he wanted to thrust deep into Youngjae then and there without preparing him, his vision started to get blurry.

He wasn’t sure if it was all that alcohol he had carelessly consumed earlier or it was because he had been feeling a bit light headed ever since the morning. “Mark?” Youngjae called out with his voice cracking a little in the middle. Mark had stopped every movement he had been performing and was laying on top of a half nude Youngjae. “Youngjae-ah, I wanted to make love to you but my body and brain seems to be against it.” With that statement Mark fell unconscious. It took Youngjae a while to get a hold of the situation. He did want to remove himself and let Mark sleep on a more comfortable position but he also wanted to be selfish. He laid Mark down from on top of him and settled him next to him. He rested his chin on top of Mark’s head and wrapped Mark’s arm around his bare waist. He drifted off to sleep feeling Mark’s breath on his bare chest.

The next afternoon Jackson woke up with a throbbing head. He sat up on the bed and tried to recall the incidents of last night. Nothing. He could not remember a single thing after his 7th bottle of beer and the drunk twister. The more he tried to recall the night the more his head started to hurt so he gave up and decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He could use a nice cup of oolong tea but who was he kidding? With the hangover he was suffering from he could barely boil water without burning himself. Also the fact that they had literally no food in the house let alone tea. He really wanted to have some fluffy syrupy pancakes for breakfast so he decided to call up a restaurant and have them delivered. As he was feeling generous he decided to order for everybody else and he also did not want to hear Jinyoung complaining about how selfish he was. Even Jaebum could not stop a ranting Park Jinyoung.

As soon as the man from the restaurant picked up and said hello, Jackson immediately started to put his orders after asking if they were available to deliver food. After putting orders for a few sandwiches and pancakes the man replied, "Sir, we are sorry to say this but we do not serve pancakes after 11:00AM." Jackson immediately looked at the nearest clock and found out the time was 2:00PM. He quickly ordered from the lunch menu and rushed to wake everyone else. It was their last day of holiday and just sleeping it off in Japan would be a waste of time. He headed towards Bambam and Yugyeom's room first. Bambam surely could help him wake the others.

As the entered the room he noticed Bambam's bed was empty. He did not even have to guess where Bambam was. He slowly lifted the covers on Yugyeom's bed under which probably laid two of his dongseangs. He was carefully slow while lifting the cover as he really did not want to catch them doing anything outrageous and inappropriate, again. He shivered at the memory of them making out in the kitchen thinking nobody else was home.

Lifting the covers completely revealed Bambam, who was making a rather tired face even in his sleep and Yugyeom, who was sticking to Bambam like a koala with his arm wrapped around his waist and face buried in his chest. Jackson let out a sigh of relief and started to call out for Bambam. When the latter did not wake up even after the 12th call, he decided to give up and wake him up the easy way. 

“Yugyeom is that lipstick on your jumper?” Jackson said out loud with one of Yugyeom’s jumper in his hand. Yugyeom’s eye shot open and he jumped off the bed. Bambam got up by the sudden movement of the younger and eyed him suspiciously. “HYUNG! Why are you trying to get me killed with your lies?” Yugyeom whispered to Jackson. “Well, if you’re not guilty about anything why did you jump off the bed so quick and snatch the jumper?” Bambam asked in a very suspicious tone raising one of his eyebrows.

Yugyeom swallowed his spit in fear. He did not know why he had done that. Except yesterday at the train the girl sitting next to him might have been too clingy. The girl surely did not know who he was but Yugyeom had caught her eyes nevertheless. He could not push her away even though he wanted to, he was an idol and if rumors such as “Young Idol of GOT7 pushes innocent teen girl!” started to spread, he was done for along with his career. The girl was being too clingy and had been way too close to Yugyeom so he wouldn’t be surprised to find a lipstick mark on his jumper. Bambam sighed and got off the bed. He looked at Jackson asked “Why are you waking us up so early hyung?” Jackson said nothing but pointed at the clock in the room. Both Bambam and Yugyeom stared at the clock with their eyes wide open. “HOLY SHIT! WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE US UP EARLIER?!” Yugyeom asked throwing his jumper at Jackson. “I just woke up myself!” Jackson answered throwing it to Bambam.

There it was, probably the end of Kim Yugyeom if there were any lipstick marks on the jumper. Surprisingly, Bambam just threw the jumper on the bed without even inspecting it. “Hyung, why don’t you go and wake up the married couple while I wake up Youngjae and Mark?” Bambam told Jackson not hoping for a reply. Jackson nodded in approval and headed towards the JJ couples room. As soon as Jackson had left the room Bambam was stopped by Yugyeom with a back hug when he was about to leave to wake up Youngjae and Mark.

“I…I…I juss-t…” Yugyeom started to stutter as he did not know what to say. There was nothing to apologize for as he had done nothing but a part of him wanted to do it. Hell he did not even know if Bambam was mad at him. With the sudden action from the younger Bambam sighed and ruffled Yugyeom’s hair. “I smelt the girl’s perfume yesterday.” Bambam said softly in a solemn tone.


	6. You’re the most beautiful to me

Yugyeom stiffened at the statement. He did not know that the elder had noticed the feminine scent that clung to him from the really clingy girl on the train, what else even he had no clue that the perfume had stuck on to him. He did not what know what to say so he held onto Bambam tighter which was physically hurting him. “Hey, calm down.” Bambam said softly turning towards a teary Yugyeom. Yugyeom could not control himself as tears started streaming down his face. Bambam kissed his forehead and shushed the boy but the more Bambam left caring kisses on Yugyeom’s forehead and cheeks the more he wanted to cry. “I-I promise I didn’t d-do anything...The g-girl at the train was just clinging to me...I-I wanted to tell her to move but if I came out rude, r-rumors would spread about me being rude and we would be done for!” Yugyeom hiccuped through the sentence, his voice hitching at the end thinking about the SNS articles filled with outrageous stories about GOT7, Bambam hugged him.

“Shush! It’s okay. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” “But…I let her sit next to me and hold my arm!” Yugyeom started to cry out and hiccup even more. Bambam could not take it, he cupped Yugyeom’s face, looked at him straight in the eye and replied, “Look, you just said yourself you had no choice. If she had started a web thread stating how rude GOT7’s Yugyeom was we would all be in trouble. Besides, we hold hands with fans all the time it’s not a big deal.” With that Bambam placed a kiss on Yugyeom’s lips. It wasn’t a proper kiss, it was just a light peck to reassure him everything was alright.

Yugyeom had stopped crying and pulled Bambam closer to him. He buried his face into Bambam’s hair and inhaled his scent as much as he could in one breath. Yugyeom let his breath out slowly and asked “Then why do I hear hesitance in your tone? I know you’re worried about something. Tell me.” This time around Yugyeom was staring into Bambam in the eyes. Bambam stayed quiet for a long time. He did not say anything but look at Yugyeom’s eye and then his lips and then nose and then his fingers which were now intertwined with his.

Yugyeom broke the silence with a kiss on Bambam’s lips. He kissed Bambam like it was their first and last time. He passed all his love to Bambam through the kiss. He passed every emotion that he was feeling. After he broke the kiss Bambam looked at him and said “Do you remember how things started for us?” Yugyeom nodded a yes. “Do you remember how these kisses were just experiments at first?” Yugyeom nodded a yes again. Now he finally had hold grasp of what the older was feeling.

“You know even if we started everything as an experiment, we gradually turned it into something else. Yet, we still started it as an experiment. One of these days you might think that…” Bambam stopped his words as his eyes glazed with tears . Yugyeom did not say anything. He kept his eyes static on his lover and waited for him to finish. “One of these days you might regret becoming my lover, you might regret it and want to go back on your decision and you might go back to liking girls. They are much better than I am. I mean look at me. I can’t complete with a beautiful girl. But…even if you decide to leave m—.” Bambam could not finish his sentence as Yugyeom had yanked him off of their position and pinned him against the nearest wall.

“Hyung.” He whispered into Bambam’s ears. Bambam shivered at the word as the boy had never called him that. Not once through all through the trainee years or after debut. Yugyeom started to lick Bambam’s ear and bite his ear lobe. He pressed light kisses on the elder’s neck and bit the skin lightly. Bambam tilted his head letting the younger have better access as he held back a moan.

Suddenly he heard Yugyeom sigh. “If you really think I am going to regret all of this and just forget everything we have been through so far I really might have to punch you in the face right now instead of giving it kisses.” For some reason, Bambam could not help but smile at that.

“But I can’t punch your beautiful face. It doesn’t matter how beautiful a girl is, they can’t compete with you. It’s not like I only like you for your face. You’re beautiful inside and outside. You’re one of the best things that has happened to my life.” Yugyeom held his forehead on Bambam’s and placed a kiss on his nose. “I love you Bambam.” Yugyeom whispered in the most caring tone Bambam had ever heard and that had done it from him. He had turned into a crying mess. He hugged Yugyeom as tight as he could and whispered back, “I love you too.”

“CAN AT LEAST ONE OF YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER? I SWEAR TO GOD I AM DONE WITH EVERYONE IN THIS GOD DAMN GROUP!” Jackson screamed in English outside the door of Yugyeom and Bambam’s room which was wide open. He had taken the obligation to wake up Mark and Youngjae when he realized Bambam and Yugyeom were having a chat. He ended up being greeted by a shirtless Youngjae with hickies all over his collarbones.

They headed outside their room following Jackson to see why he was so angry once Bambam had wiped his tears. “I swear I cannot remember anything from last night after the failed twister.” Mark said rubbing his face with his palms. “Does anyone remember what happened last night?” Jinyoung asked sighing while drinking a glass of water.  
“I do.” Jaebum answered suddenly coming out of the shower. Why the hell is he taking a shower right after waking up? Everyone thought. It was way too cold to even think about taking a shower. “You guys owe me some gratitude and a few thousand dollars. Jackson you almost threw you and I stayed with you until you were stable and asleep. I made sure you two were not doing some crazy shenanigan getting us killed. As for you two…well…honestly Mark hyung was pretty responsible so only a hundred from you will do.” Jaebum counted as he sat down on a chair on the dining table everyone was sitting around.

Everyone scoffed at the idea of owing money to their leader for doing nothing at all. “What about junior?” Jackson asked raising one of his eyebrows holding back a cheeky smile as so far the older had not once complained about anything Jinyoung had done and neither had he made eye contact with him. “He was fine. He was just doing some drunk chat with himself.” Jaebum replied pouring himself a glass of water still not making any eye contact with Jinyoung.

He did not know why after their conversation from the previous night he could not look at Jinyoung in the eye. He tried to ignore the weird thoughts that came to him all night but he just couldn’t make them disappear. Why would his brain even think about how plush Jinyoung’s lips were? Jaebum was sure he had thought about it for the first time but his body felt nostalgia at the thought. It was telling that he had had these thoughts before and also very often. Maybe Jaebum himself had no clue he had thought about this. “Then why did you sleep on the couch last night?” Jinyoung suddenly asked standing next to Jaebum towering him from his right side. He almost choked on his water and everybody eyed him in confusion and suspicion.

“I was a bit drunk as well. I sleep talk when I am drunk and that might have interrupted your sleep so I decided to sleep on the couch.” Jaebum replied casually still not looking at Jinyoung. Jinyoung stared at Jaebum for a few seconds and bluntly replied, “No you don’t. I have seen you drunk and asleep before. You never sleep talk.” Yes, there it is. Everyone said in their minds, Jinyoung always knew when Jaebum was lying. Jaebum could lie to the entire world but he couldn’t utter a single sentence which was a lie to Jinyoung without getting instantly caught.

Jinyoung knew Jaebum too well and Jaebum could not lie to him. The leader was much more vulnerable than he thought he was when it came to Jinyoung. “You know what, never mind, what’s for lunch?” Jinyoung said casually as he sat down next to Jackson instead of Jaebum. Was it them or had the atmosphere around them turn a bit thick?  
“I ordered some sandwiches and a few recommendations from the lunch menu of a restaurant for everyone.” Jackson piped up taking out the flyer of the restaurant from the magazine showing the meals he had ordered for everyone. “And what did you order for Bambam? Meat?” Jinyoung asked giving a cheeky smile holding a grin. He was sure to be punched sooner or later by Jackson. Jackson just groaned as a reply and headed to take a shower. He was done with Jinyoung complaining about meat and replying would just make the irrelevant conversation longer than it should be.


	7. Sinful Dreams

Their awaited delicious lunch had been anything but delicious. Everyone was complaining about how Jackson had been fooled by the employee at the restaurant to buy more than an abundant amount. They had left over food which could serve another seven people. After a verbal mayhem about what to do with the remaining food, they had come to a conclusion to eat the same meal for dinner. Which would not have been that bad if the food had tasted better than moldy cheese which had been left around for a couple of years.  
Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. It was not that bad but it was close. Jackson had earned himself a scolding from Jaebum for being so naive once again but even Jaebum had to admit the meals had looked pretty palatable on the flyer.

After finishing their horrible lunch they had kept the leftover food in the refrigerator and prayed that it won't be spoiled by night time. Since the cold weather was trying to get the entire population of the planet killed, everyone decided to stay inside and do whatever activity their heart desired. Which was not much, Mark decided to sleep some more, Youngjae and Jaebum decided to have a casual chat while playing video games at which Jaebum sucked compared to Youngjae. Then again Youngjae had years of practice as it was his second passion next to singing. Jaebum had just got in to video games recently. He was the grandpa of the group with no internet addictions or social media site accounts. He only liked Korean food and liked to stick to the rules.

Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson decided to spend their time on twitter and instagram, leisurely laying on the couches or the floor. Now Jinyoung on the other hand, decided to utilize this time and think about what had happened the previous night as to why exactly Jaebum was avoiding having eye contact with him. Jinyoung knew when and why Jaebum would avoid eye contact with people. It would be either when he was guilty, confused or when he was trying to run away from something, the last one seemed more plausible.  
Jinyoung excused himself to sleep and locked the door of his room, well, their room. He laid on the bed and tried to recall what had happened the previous night. He was sure it was something from that night which had triggered that attitude from Jaebum.

He closed his eyes and tried to recollect the memories from the night but it just felt like someone was punching his head from the inside. The more he tried to remember the more it hurt. He was still a bit hung over from all that drinking he did. Jinyoung did not admit it in front of the others but he was really bad at consuming alcohol.  
He took deep breathes and closed his eyes. He focused hard on what he could remember. Unfortunately it was not doing any work but making him sleepy. Jinyoung slapped himself on the cheeks and tried to stay focused. Apparently it was useless; before Jinyoung could even realize it he had already drifted to dream land.

Jinyoung was having an odd dream. He was stuck in a pitch black apartment. By stuck it was not like he was tied up or stuck between walls like some video game character, he was completely free to walk around but something told him that he was locked up. He walked around the completely dark flat with his fingers touching the wall to guide him through it. After walking around for a while Jinyoung had recognized the layout of the apartment, it was GOT7’s dorm apartment. He had been living there for almost three years so he was sure it’s their house.

Suddenly one of the doors of the house opened. It was the room Jaebum shared with Youngjae. Not anymore though. He needed to remind himself that for some reason. The room had bright light coming through it. It was difficult to see what and who was inside but nevertheless Jinyoung squinted his eyes as he entered the room.

As soon as he entered the room he found himself to be somewhere else, he found himself in their old dorm. The dorm Jinyoung and Jaebum had shared during their time as JJPROJECT. “What are you doing standing there? Come in already!”Jinyoung felt his heart coming up to his throat when he had heard the voice of someone from the inside of the dorm. He really had not expected anyone else to be there and the voice sounded awfully familiar. Jinyoung had been standing in front of the door of the dorm and the command from the person came from the inside, he decided to go in.

As soon as he went in he was surprised and mostly shocked to see the man…more likely the boy standing next to the couch smiling at Jinyoung. It was Jaebum. Now what could be surprising about that? It was as the Jaebum that stood in front of him. It was not the Jaebum from now but the Jaebum from 2012. The Jaebum from JJPROJECT era. “Don’t just stand there. Come on and have a seat!” the boy suggested grinning sitting down patting the empty spot next to him indicating Jinyoung to sit down.

Jinyoung as surprised as he already was, was being more surprised by the kind attitude of the boy. Jaebum was never this nice or smiley towards Jinyoung during JJPROJCT era. Hell he even barely looked at him unless it was for fan service. Being shocked he still obliged to the boy’s suggestion. As soon as Jinyoung had sat down on the empty spot next to the boy, Jaebum plopped his head on Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung fluttered his eyes in surprise. It was odd the young version of Jaebum all over again. Jaebum had his hair dyed platinum blonde with pink bangs. Jinyoung smiled to himself at the image of the older or younger, as he was right now.

“Did I ever mention how beautiful you look when you smile?”Jaebum suddenly spoke cupping Jinyoung’s left cheek running his thumb on it. Jinyoung stopped smiling and stiffened at the statement. The way the younger had said it felt strangely great in his heart. “Thank..you?”Jinyoung forced himself to answer as a rosy flush rose to his cheeks. Jaebum kept his eyes static onto Jinyoung’s and stared at him. Jinyoung felt like if that went on any longer he would have a hole in himself and he wouldn’t mind that.

Jaebum’s hand progressed from Jinyoung’s cheeks to his neck and then to his collarbones. Jinyoung felt shivers in his body as Jaebum felt his skin carefully. Jaebum rubbed Jinyoung’s Adam’s apple with his thumb and licked his lips. At the sight of that Jinyoung gulped instinctively. Suddenly Jaebum got up from Jinyoung’s lap and yanked Jinyoung from his position and shifted him onto his lap. Jinyoung blushed at the shade of beetroot when he realized he was straddling Jaebum. The Jaebum from the past eyed Jinyoung with fierce eyes filled with lust. Jaebum slowly slid his hands under Jinyoung’s t-shirt and caressed his hipbones with his cold fingers.

Jinyoung hitched and held back a sound that was dying to escape from his mouth. Slowly Jaebum inched closer and closer toward Jinyoung’s lips and when there were no more than a centimeter left Jinyoung tried to shove Jaebum away with his trembling hands. “Wait you can’t—.” while Jinyoung tried to tell him to stop Jaebum had taken the opportunity to attack Jinyoung’s lips. The kiss was lusty from the beginning. He nibbled on Jinyoung’s lower lip and sucked on it harshly. Jinyoung had closed his eye shut tight in the process and had let out a gasp of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and kissed him back. He was ashamed. God the younger was either very good at kissing or the fact that Jaebum was kissing him was turning him on.

Jaebum took the obligations to shove tongue in Jinyoung’s mouth. He swirled their tongues together and fought for some kind of dominance. Jinyoung started to let out muffled moans of pleasure. As Jaebum pushed Jinyoung’s t-shirt upwards and caressed his chest, Jinyoung fisted Jaebum’s hair. This time something felt different, the hair did not feel like spikes and hair product. It was smoother, silkier, longer and the bangs were down. Jinyoung slightly opened his eyes to take a sneak peek as Jaebum continued to kiss Jinyoung.

When he opened his eyes he saw the Jaebum he was kissing was not the Jaebum from the past. It was the current Im Jaebum with this half orange long hair kissing him. Jinyoung broke the kiss and stared at the older latter with his eyes wide open. “Like what you see?”Jaebum said with a cheeky smile and placed a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead.  
With that, Jinyoung woke up from his dream as he heard someone harshly knocking his locked door loudly. Jinyoung stood up from his position on the bed and analyzed the situation.

One; someone was thudding loudly on his door, two; his dick was standing up throbbing and three;he was glad he had locked the door.  
Without saying anything to the person who was knocking on the door, he quickly grabbed fresh clothes and got into the bathroom to have a cold shower in the middle of winter. Not that it mattered since he was sweating like a pig in summer. His entire body felt like it was in fire.  
Jinyoung stood under the shower running cold water and closed his eyes. “What the fuck is happening?” he thought to himself. After five minuets of self-insult and guilt tripping with side cursing at the Jaebum from his dream he got an idea of why his body was on fire and why he was having a wet dream like a hormonal teenager... Either sexually frustrated or him falling in love with his band mate, he wished it to be the first instead of the last.  
Even though he wished, he felt that the true answer was most probably the last.


	8. Changes And Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there everyone! I have news. My laptop crashed a few days back and I don't know when I will be getting back from the shop. I only have access till chapter 10 for now, after that I can not confirm you when the next update is going to be.   
> I hope my laptop is returned soon so that I can update frequently.  
> On the side note, my IGCSE exams start from May 25th so updates might get slow for that as well. Everything will be normal after June 9th.  
> Thank you guys so much for your support and love. I hope you guys will keep on loving my story. *Gives Flying Kisses To Ya'll*

As soon as Jinyoung was done showering and had put on a fresh pair of clothes he opened the door on which one of his band members had been previously knocking on. He poked his head out first before he left the bedroom. “Did you really just take another shower in this cold deadly weather?" Jackson asked raising one of eyebrows seeing the other's damp hair. "Yeah. Showers actually make you feel warmer." Jinyoung answered. "Yeah right." Yugyeom scoffed at the remark. "Hey! Would you at least for once not be so disrespectful?" Jinyoung said in a warning tone as he squinted his eyes. "Whatever, mom." Yugyeom replied and went back to surfing through instagram.

"What made you take another shower? Weren't you sleeping?" Bambam asked. He was sitting on the sofa with his feet placed on Yugyeom's shoulders who sat on the floor in front of him. "Well yeah I was sleeping but I was still feeling a bit odd from the hangover so I took another shower to feel more refreshed." Jinyoung answered in a steady tone trying to hide the flush rising on his face which rose at the memory of the dream. Bambam and Jackson shared a look and shrugged. Something about him felt strange. As far as they could remember Jackson was the most hung over person and yet he was feeling just fine after a lunch and a shower. They decided to ignore that and return to their work.

Jaebum noticed the strange aura around Jinyoung. As much as he would like to avoid talking with the younger at the moment, he was also worried about him. He approached Jinyoung who was sitting next to Jackson on the sofa and sat down next to him. "Everything okay? Do you have a hangover headache? Or are you nauseous?" Jaebum asked worriedly placing a hand on Jinyoung's nape. Jinyoung flinched and stiffened at the touch. That did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room, even Youngjae who had put down his video game controller and was going through pictures of coco had noticed it. Jackson took a mental note that he, Bambam and Yugyeom were going to have a talk about this later at night.  
Jaebum was astounded by the strange reaction from the other. He quickly but casually removed his hand and tried to carry on the conversation. "Does it hurt anywhere?" Jaebum asked looking highly concerned. It did. It did hurt Jinyoung to see the older showing so much care towards to him. It did hurt in his heart to know he should be guilty for harboring these feelings toward his leader. It hurt to know his feelings weren't normal. It hurt that his feelings would never be returned.

"No, I think the lunch was not very appreciated by my stomach. I'll go out for a walk in the neighborhood to change the atmosphere for a bit." Jinyoung said standing up. "I'll come with you." The way Jackson had said that made sure to Jinyoung that it was not a request and there were no room for argument. 

Jaebum sat on the sofa dumbfounded watching Jackson and Jinyoung leave. As soon as they closed the house door behind them, the door to Mark and Youngjae's room opened. Immediately Mark had held grasp of the odd atmosphere in the room. Everyone but Jaebum was sharing a similar look with Mark. Mark looked at Youngjae asking him to come inside their room for a talk. Youngjae silently left the room leaving the other two by themselves with a very confused, surprised and slightly aching Jaebum.  
"What's going on?" Mark asked sitting down on their bed running his hand through his bed hair. "We don't know. Jaebum hyung has been avoiding Jinyoung hyung's gaze from the morning right?" Youngjae said sitting next to Mark. Mark nodded in agreement. "Well now Jinyoung hyung is acting weird. Like really weird."

"How weird?" Mark asked. "Well Jinyoung hyung literally flinched when Jaebum hyung had touched his neck. He did not even look at Jaebum hyung. He just stiffened. When Jaebum hyung asked if he was okay, he used the lunch as an excuse to run away. He said he needed to go for a walk. Jackson hyung went along with him." Youngjae answered without taking another breath. "He literally flinched?" Mark exclaimed being shocked raising both of his eyebrows. Jaebum always touched Jinyoung's nape. It was not anything new. "Yeah. It was not an unnoticeable flinch either. Everyone had seen him flinch, it was more like he had jerked back at the touch. It was really weird." Youngjae sighed finishing his sentence.  
“Do you reckon you should go and you know…talk to Jaebum?” Youngjae asked after a few seconds of silence. “Actually it might be better if you spoke with him. Believe it or not you’re his favorite dongsaeng. He might feel comfortable talking to me cause I am older but he thinks of you closer. He might open up to you easily.” Mark replied rubbing Youngjae’s ear giving a soft smile. “Should I do it now?” Youngjae asked tilting his head towards Mark’s hand. “No, now he might need some space. Do it later at night after dinner.” Mark gave Youngjae one last smile and kissed him on the forehead.

On the other hand, Jackson may or may not be regretting his decision of following Jinyoung. Okay he does not regret it but it’s too damn cold to breathe and he did not bring gloves. His hands were freezing and soon it might become a pair of Popsicle. “You didn’t have to come along. I am fine. I’ll be fine, you can return.” Jinyoung said looking down on the street they are walking on.

“You know let’s cut to the chase. What the hell is wrong with you?” Jackson asked. “What do you mean? Nothing is wrong. I am just a bit hung over.” Jinyoung answered trying to sound assuring but he was failing. His emotions were too overwhelmed right now. He had thought about his feelings in the shower. It was not right, in fact it was just wrong. He had no right to have feelings for his band mate and leader. His feelings would never be returned and Jaebum would find himself a nice, kind and beautiful woman and get married right in front of him as he watched. He did not even know if he would be able to be the groomsman.

“Yeah sure, because if things were fine you would literally jerk at the touch of Jaebum. He just touched your nape. He ALWAYS grabs you by the nape.” Jackson said scoffing. Jinyoung stopped his steps and stared at Jackson with wide eyes. “Yes, you were THAT obvious. Tell you what, I see a café right over there, let’s sit down and have a chat.” Jinyoung could not disagree, if he had literally flinched so badly at the touch of Jaebum then the older had definitely noticed and it had probably hurt his feelings. Jinyoung corrected his thoughts; he might have him confused for flinching. Jaebum had no reason to be hurt by Jinyoung for flinching at his touch. 

Jackson ordered two sandwiches, because they really needed to taste real food after that lunch, and two cups of coffee. They sat at the end corner of the Café so that fans would not recognize them if they were around. “We can start whenever you feel like it.” Jackson reassured Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed and rested his head on his arms. He felt like shit. How dumb was he for falling in love with Im Jaebum and how dumb was he for realizing it now. Yes, Jinyoung had finally realized he had been in love with the older for a long time. “I don’t know how and from where to start.”Jinyoung finally said sighing.  
“Start with why the heck you flinched so badly when he touched you? Did you have a wet dream about him or something?” Jackson said laughing to himself. Jinyoung had almost choked on his hot coffee and burned his tongue. His face turned rose red and he stared at Jackson with wide eyes. “NO FUCKING WAY!” Jackson screamed out loud unable to control his laughter. “Okay sure, why don’t you tell the entire world Jackson Wang?”

“Okay okay I am sorry. Details.” Jackson asked biting onto his sandwich. “I will give you details about how I am about to murder you.” Jinyoung snarled glaring at Jackson. “Oh my god, I am so scared right now. Who on earth is going to save me from the dangerous Park Jinyoung?” Jackson retorted in a mocking tone rolling his eyes. “Back to the point, so you had a wet dream. Now what? What else is there?” Jackson continued. “I think…I like him….” Jinyoung whispered in a loud uncertain tone playing with his thumbs “You think you like him?” Jackson asked in a very serious manner. It wasn’t a rare sight but the seriousness of the other calmed Jinyoung down more.

“No, I am pretty sure I like him.” Jinyoung replied covering his face with his hands. “Finally, about time you realized this.” Jackson scoffed again. “What’s that supposed to mean!?!” Jinyoung yelled looking like he was about to flip the table at any moment. “Well we all realized that you two love each other way before you did yourselves. I mean seriously, do you guys not realize how you act around each other? You’re always so happy when he discusses with you first about things before coming to us and you don’t even know it. You became so happy when you guys did the photoshoot for Ceci together. Do you guys even know you two always sit next to each other? You guys even stand next to each other in photos. Hell he lets you call him by your name and I am older than you!” Jackson replied pushing his back on the chair.

“Look, he doesn’t like me. So far the things you have said are about me and we have been friends for a long time so he lets me call him by his name. At first when I used to mock him calling him by his name he wanted me dead rotting somewhere.” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the last line. It felt like he had had this conversation before. He decided to ignore it for now.

“Yeah okay, FRIENDS. I wonder which two had said “There’s a difference in depth between friendly and having a deep relationship” in GOT2DAY?” Jackson mocked Jinyoung and he just rolled his eyes. “I did, he didn’t. Why do you even have that line memorized? And why the hell did I not realize things sooner? Like I don’t understand, why now?” Jinyoung asked in a frustrated tone. “Every JJPROJECT shipper has that dialogue memorized. I think something happened between you two last night? He has been awkward around you since morning.”

“I am sure he wasn’t lying about me doing some drunk cha—.” Jinyoung stopped himself and covered his mouth with wide eyes. “What if I had said something weird to him last night when I was drunk!?” Jinyoung almost screamed out. “Well there are two ways to find that out. One you remember last night or two, we ask Jaebum.” Jackson suggested shoving the extra packets of sugar which he had received along with the coffee in his jacket.

“We can’t ask him.” Jinyoung answered finishing his sandwich. “You can’t cause you’re a scaredy cat but Youngjae can do that for us. Jaebum opens up to Youngjae easily.” Jinyoung raised both of his eyebrows and shook his head a few seconds later. “Are you seriously jealous of Youngjae right now?” Jackson laughed out loud. “Shut up.”  
“So what’s our plan?” Jackson asked as they paid the bills. “What plan? We have no plan. I just stay like this because I am pretty sure Jaebum doesn’t like me. Not in that way at least.” Jinyoung answered pushing the door of the café letting both of them come out. “Are you fucking serious right now? I bet you three hundred dollars that he likes you back and he just hasn’t realized it yet. He is in a process of it I think. Youngjae can do the rest for us.”

“Youngjae is not doing anything for anybody. You cannot force somebody to like someone.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Exactly, he cannot be forced to like you so Youngjae is just going to have a conversation with Jaebum without even mentioning your name. Don’t worry about it. Leave it to us. We’re on a mission here.” Jackson said excitedly jumping up and down. Jackson felt like the story was finally hitting its intermission after years.  
“Why are you so excited?” Jinyoung asked rubbing his hands from the sudden cold that hit him after getting out of the warm café. “Well, everyone in GOT7 but you and Jaebum ship JJPROJECT.” Jackson replied. “IGOT7s ship MarkSon more though.” Jinyoung mocked. “Well except MarkJae is the real deal. Mark and I are just fan service providers. Also I am the only straight person in this group.” Jackson answered.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “I am not gay. I just like Jaebum. Plus we don’t know if Jaebum even likes guys.” Jackson just laughed at him. As much as he want to kill Jackson he could not help but smile thinking how Jackson did not freak out as he told him he was in love with the leader or how everybody had realized he had feelings for Jaebum before he had. He was really stupid. He started to grin at the thought that maybe things were about to change for him, for the better.


	9. Dongsaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick update on my current situation. My laptop is still not home and I don't know when I'll be getting be back. There are things I am going through currently so lets just pray and hope I get my laptop back before it's time for me to upload Chapter 10. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support as usual. 245 subscribers is something I did not even fathom having. Love you all. *Sends Hearts*  
> PS:I know the progress is slow but I promise it'll get better. No spoilers.

Jinyoung entered the house smiling along with Jackson which did not go unnoticed by Jaebum, but as soon as they had shared eye contact Jinyoung’s smile withered. He had rushed to Jackson’s room and shut the door. Jackson decided to stay outside as he thought he might complicate things further if he goes in the room along with Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung took every procedure to avoid any contact with Jaebum for the rest of the night. He did not know how to handle his newly discovered feelings. Every time he saw Jaebum his heart started to beat fast. He wanted to spill all the emotions. He wanted to kiss him and wanted to be kissed back. He wanted to bury his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. He wanted to breathe Jaebum’s scent. He wanted to play with his hair. He wanted to cuddle with him. He also wanted to scream his name in pleasure. He blushed and slapped himself at the last thought.

He did not know how to act normal for now. He needed to get a hold of emotions. Then again what was he going to do when had stabled down? Confess? Would he even be accepted? How would he even confess? He can’t just go up to him say “Hey bro, you’re probably straight but I have had a wet dream about you and I realized I am in love with you so will you be my…” Jinyoung jolted his head in realization. What do you even call your lover when two guys are dating? Boyfriend? Everything was so foreign to him.   
Mark and Youngjae had their difficulties as well but they both had acted mature and talked about their feelings but Jinyoung was just being a scaredy cat running away from Jaebum.

He face palmed at the thought that even Yugyeom and Bambam had been more mature than he was. He was truly stupid. While he was insulting himself again, Yugyeom had entered the room. He was in Bambam and Yugyeom’s room now as he did not want to be in the same room as Jaebum but he also did not want the older to sleep on the couch again.

“So you’re just going to act like a teenage girl and run away from your crush?” Yugyeom mocked Jinyoung giving a cheeky smile as he plopped next to Jinyoung on his bed. Good thing Bambam and he were too drunk to do any activities the previous night. “Don’t bully mum.” Bambam added as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Thank you so much you guys, you guys are being very supportive.” Jinyoung scoffed.

“You know we are just doing this cause we're happy. I mean it took you long enough.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Yeah I mean, if you have not noticed me scream JJPROJECT at Kiss The Radio then you’re deaf or you were too invested in consuming Jaebum’s lips.” Bambam wiggled his eye brows giving a cheeky smile.  
Jinyoung blushed as remembered how he had pulled into Jaebum’s face. He was too indulged in the idea of winning, or so he thought. They had never actually talked about it or mentioned it. It was awkward for a couple of days but they both had decided it was the best to forget about it and mark it as a “things we do for our work.” Jinyoung buried his face in his knees and sighed. Tonight was his last night of vacation and he was wasting his time crying over his feelings instead of having a nice time. He sighed again.

“Yugyeom could you get me some ice-cream?” Bambam asked casually. “But we don’t have any.” Yugyeom replied confused. “Exactly, go get some from the store nearby.” Bambam was now ordering the younger. “BUT IT’S COLD AND DARK OUTSIDE!” Yugyeom exclaimed. Bambam raised one his eyes and Yugyeom immediately got up to get some ice-cream from the store. Bambam had sent away his boyfriend so that he could have a conversation with Jinyoung. He knew how Jinyoung was feeling. He had been the same before when he had realized his feelings for Yugyeom.

“How do you do that? How the hell do you control that guy like that?” Jinyoung asked amused. “You do it too with Jaebum hyung.” Bambam replied chuckling sitting down next to Jinyoung. “What? No way.” Jinyoung stated furrowing his eyebrows. “You do, you don’t even know but you scold him more often than you think and he doesn’t say a word but instead listens to you. He lets you scold him and show him what’s wrong. We can only wish to have your power.” Bambam replied pretending to wipe tears off his tears.

Now that he thought about it, Jaebum and Jinyoung barely had anything more than arguments, which did not last more than a few hours. Jaebum   
always listened to what Jinyoung had to say till the very end about what he had done wrong and when he would realize was at fault he would apologize and vise versa. He never showed any of his stubbornness with Jinyoung. Jinyoung shook his head thinking he was getting his expectations too high. Bambam sighed and hugged Jinyoung. “Trust me hyung, I know how you’re feelings right now but the best idea would be to relax.”

Jinyoung was startled at the behavior of the younger towards him but he realized Bambam had confidence in his words and tone. Jinyoung might be wrong after all, Bambam and Yugyeom must have been through tough situations as well. “I hope Yugyeom buys ice-cream for me as well.” Jinyoung said grinning ear to ear and Bambam did the same.  
In the living room sat Jaebum and Youngjae. Jaebum was pretending to read something on his phone but Youngjae knew the elder was lost in his thoughts. “Hyung.” Youngjae called out. Jaebum was too lost in thoughts to notice the younger calling out to him. “Jaebum Hyung!” Youngjae called out again, this time louder. Jaebum dropped his phone being startled and looked at Youngjae who was sitting on the floor. “Yes?” Jaebum asked.

“I am not going to ask you “Is everything okay?” because you’re clearly not okay.” Youngjae said getting up taking a seat next to Jaebum on the sofa. Jaebum sighed, he could not argue with the younger because he was too tired to do so and he really needed to get a few things out of his system. Youngjae was the perfect person to talk about things right now. He was understanding and patient for someone his age. He acted mature when he had to. He had a perfectly balanced personality.

“Do you reckon Jinyoung hates me?” Jaebum asked. Oh only if you knew Youngjae said to himself in his mind. “No I don’t think that’s the case but before we go there, can we talk about why you were avoiding Jinyoung hyung all morning and afternoon?” Youngjae replied. Jaebum sighed and plopped on the empty spot on the couch.  
“I don’t know but something is wrong with me.” Jaebum said after a few seconds sitting up again. “What do you mean by wrong?” Youngjae asked scooting closer to Jaebum but maintained a distance. Mark may have not ever mentioned it to him but he would at times get jealous of Jaebum.

“You know how everyone was drunk last night except for me?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae nodded in agreement. “Well, Jinyoung came up to me and asked me a question.” Jaebum paused. He took a deep breath and started again, “He asked me if I hated him during our JJPROJECT era to which I answered a no of course. Then he started to say things like how he had noticed me being worried about him or how I stare when I am shying out.” Youngjae nodded indicating Jaebum to continue.

“He said he misses being the one who completes me, he said he misses calling me hyung and I….” Jaebum stuttered and continued again, “I realized how much I missed it as well. I wanted to tell him how he still does complete me, how I miss just being the both us, how his smile give hope. I wanted to say how much he means to me and my sanity.” Jaebum sighed rubbing his face with his palms. “It’s weird feeling like this towards a dongseang isn’t it? I should not be feeling this.”

“Do you know how exactly you feel about him?” Youngjae asked softly looking at Jaebum in the eyes. With that question Jaebum was pushed into another dimension again for a few minutes. What was Park Jinyoung to him? A friend? Family? Brother? Best Friend maybe? No, one does not just imagine a romantic vacation with their brother and neither do they cuddle with them on the same bed.

He shot up from his sofa and stared at Youngjae with wide eyes as he realized, he was in love with Park Jinyoung. Not as a brother, nor as a friend but in a romantic manner. He wanted Jinyoung to be next to him, he wanted to kiss Jinyoung’s small face and plush lips and he wanted Jinyoung to scream his name in pleasure. 

Youngjae took the note that his work was complete and he left Jaebum to himself to think through things as he informed Jackson and Mark that their feelings were indeed mutual.


	10. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go folks, the last chapter for now. I don't know when the next chapter is going to go up or when I am going to be getting my laptop back. I hope you're all going to be patient with me and my life crsis. I really do hope I get my laptop back soon and when I do get it back, I have my files safe or else I might have to drop this fan fiction. I really would end up depressed for a while if that happens.  
> On the other hand, http://girlwhowritesbad.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr. You guys can follow me here and we can communicate.

The next morning they were awoken by their manager for their last schedule in Japan. Everybody groaned except for Jaebum and Jinyoung, they were too much of a mess to even groan. Jinyoung had slept, well he had tried to sleep in Mark and Youngjae's room so that the older would not have to sleep on the couch again while Jaebum had tried to sleep on the couch in hope of the younger returning to their room. They both had stayed up all night thinking about their newly discovered feeling, what to do them and how it would end. In the end they had no result but deeper and darker bags under their eyes.

Their last schedule in Japan was a photo shoot session. Mark and Youngjae exchanged looks as Jaebum and Jinyoung were being scolded by their makeup artists for not sleeping well and increasing dark circles. Jinyoung stiffened when it was time for his and Jaebum's shoot as a duet. Jaebum tried his best not to act awkward but he was failing. Fortunately they were able to act professional in front of the camera. Even though they had immediately turned different ways the moment the shoot ended. It seemed like they had to do something quick about their situation or things could take turn for the worst.

Jackson opened a group chat on his facebook which included everyone except for the to be soon canon couple. They decided to have a group chat on the plane while Jaebum and Jinyoung tried to get some sleep.

Jackson: We need to do something real quick before those two die.

Mark: What can we do?

Yugyeom: Why not just tell them their feelings are mutual?

Bambam: We can't just shove them in a room together saying "Your feelings are mutual."

Jackson: Yeah, we have to let them both discover each other's feelings. If we just go and tell them it won't be special.

Youngjae: We could be their wing men.

Bambam: What do you mean?

Yugyeom: Can anyone else here say or read "What do you mean" without singing the Justin Bieber song?

Jackson: LOL, no. I end up reading those lines in the tune of the song.

Bambam: The same goes for "Hello". Whenever someone says hello on the phone I end up singing "Can you hear me?"

Mark: OMG SAME!

Youngjae: .....

Mark: Guys concentrate on the agenda!

Jackson: Okay okay so what do we do as wingmen?

Youngjae: Okay so Mark and Yugyeom are going to be Jinyoung hyung's wingmen while Bambam and I are going to be Jaebum hyung's wingmen. Jackson is going to be on both teams.

After a long discussion they decided to give the boys some space and continue their mission at a slow pace. Their first mission was to get them normal around each other again. They needed to accept their emotions and get used to each other's presence. The idea was to leave both of the boys alone together for a while allowing the situation forcing them to speak with each other as they knew Jinyoung would resist talking to Jaebum. They just didn't know how to make that happen.

Before they entered the car to return to their home from the airport, everybody had discussed to make sure JJPROJECT were sitting next to each other. They awkwardly sat on the same seat with Yugyeom in the middle. Yugyeom was really regretting his life at that moment. Yugyeom noticed how Jaebum would steal glances at Jinyoung when he wasn't looking and vise versa. Yugyeom smiled to himself and replied he had thought of something funny when Jaebum had asked why he was smiling. The ride back to the dorm was pretty quiet because of the atmosphere between Jaebum and Jinyoung.

"Could you ask Jinyoung to take some cough medicine?" Jaebum requested Mark as he pulled him in his room. The younger had tried to lock up his coughs in the car but it wasn’t good enough for Jaebum to not notice. "Sure but why can't you do it?" Mark asked holding back a grin. "Don't pretend Youngjae hasn't said anything to you." Jaebum replied almost scoffing. It was pretty obvious Youngjae had said it to Mark, Mark had passed it onto Jackson and now everyone but Jinyoung knew about his feelings. He was sure no one would tell Jinyoung.

"Hasn't told me what?" Mark asked grinning. "That I am about to sell your soul to Satan." Jaebum replied glaring."Okay Okay but seriously it took you long enough." Mark mocked while leaving the room.  
"Mark hyung says Jaebum hyung has asked you to take some cough medicine." Hearing that from Yugyeom the cough he was finally able to barricade had started once again. It felt great to know Jaebum still did not hate him for ignoring him like that.

"I will." Jinyoung replied as Yugyeom left his room. Jinyoung took out his usual cough medicine and a pill. Eating ice-cream was a bad idea. It was Yugyeom's fault for buying him one, he convinced himself. He took a shower and decided to get some sleep. They had to start preparing for their new come back from tomorrow and it would be the best to get as much as rest as he could bag. As for now, he at least knew Jaebum didn’t hate him for avoiding him without any explanations.

Jaebum on the other hand was worried if Jinyoung hated him for avoiding the younger. "I forgot to tell you Jinyoung said he will take his medicine." Yugyeom said entering Jaebum's room and sitting down at the edge of his bed rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "It's Jinyoung hyung for you and have you ever heard of knocking?" Jaebum said glaring as he sat up on the bed supporting his back on the wall. "Alright Alright." Yugyeom replied putting his hands up in the air as a sign of retreat. They sat in silence for a while. None of them spoke, they sat listening to the ticking of the clock in the cold winter night.

"So what's killing your sleep?" Yugyeom asked chewing his lower lip. "I don't know myself." Jaebum replied rolling his eyes giving out a chuckle of self pity. "You know we start practicing for the new come back from tomorrow and we need the leader to be with us right now." Yugyeom said. "I know, don't worry about it I will be fine by tomorrow morning." Jaebum fell on to the heap of pillows and closed his eyes. The youngest was right. He was the leader and if he collapsed right now so would rest of the group. He sighed at the thought of his responsibilities.

"That's not what I was trying to say. I meant things are going to get more tiring and harsh from now on and you need to get your shit together man." Yugyeom said half sighing plopping on the bed with his towel wrapped around his nape. "Can you please speak decently? Also what am I supposed to do? Go up to him and tell him I want us to be lovey dovey all of a sudden? "Oh hi there, I know we have been friends for years but now I want to kiss you whenever I see you.""

"Hyung that's gross! Spare me the details!" Yugyeom exclaimed hiding his face behind his palms throwing the towel at Jaebum. "Look, he has been ignoring me for two days and I don't even know why. On top of that these feelings are making it worse." Jaebum sighed rubbing his face on the pillows.

"Look I can't tell what Jinyoung is thinking but you guys have a bond that goes beyond our understanding. I mean you guys started your lives together. I don't mean literal life but you know what I mean. He has been beside you for so long. You guys have spent every moment together. You guys have been through the best and the worst together. You should have seen your face when Jinyoung said he was going to act in a movie. You were more excited and proud than he was. Do you even know you get jealous of Jackson? You just go quiet when Jackson gets most of his attention. Take it from someone who has experienced something similar, the best option now it to at least try to talk to him. Accept your feelings and respect them. The more you deny the situation, the more it's going to get worse." Yugyeom finished.

Jaebum stared at the younger in astonishment. Yugyeom was surely mature but he never thought the day when he would need Yugyeom's advice would come. "It's Jinyoung and Jackson hyung." Jaebum said smiling trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Yugyeom just scoffed. "So what do you mean by similar experience though?" Jaebum asked sitting up.  
"Bambam and I have had our share of issues. It wasn't very easy for us in the beginning. Kind of like you guys but in a different way and since we were young we were able to talk it out. Sometimes things can be easier when you’re younger." Yugyeom smiled at the memories.

Bambam and he had started out in a rather sexual manner. Now that he thought about it he was being stupid and naive. Young people are really stupid in general. Great, now he was starting to sound like Jaebum. Yugyeom had a friend from school who had come out as gay back at the beginning of “Just Right” era. Yugyeom never was a homophobic person but he did not know much about the whole thing either.

One fine evening he was having a conversation about this matter with Bambam but the older tried his best to keep words at minimal while talking to him. He tried to dodge the agenda but Yugyeom kept on forcing on the conversation. “Look I don’t know okay?” Bambam replied finally snapping at Yugyeom for his endless questions. “LOOK I AM JUST CURIOUS OKAY? How does one even know they like guys?” Yugyeom started again with the questions.

“How do you know you like girls?” Bambam answered with a question. “I don’t know, I just do.” Yugyeom replied furrowing his eyebrows. “There you go, you have your answers. Now leave me alone, I am trying to go through some fashion articles.” Bambam said returning to his activity.

“What if someone likes both genders? Like I might like guys and I might not even know about it. I mean Chris Brown is pretty dope.” Yugyeom asked trying to peek at what the older was reading without getting caught. “Then the person is bisexual and it doesn’t work like that you idiot.” Bambam sighed putting his phone down. “How do you know it doesn’t work like that? Have you tried it out?” Yugyeom asked tilting his head.

“What do you mean tried it out? Try what out? Look I don’t know okay? Ask someone else or the great lord google.” Bambam said sighing pointing at Yugyeom’s phone. “Have you tried guys before?” Yugyeom asked looking at Bambam straight in the eyes in a serious expression


	11. Curiosity2 and Break of the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SURPRISE SURPRISE!! You guys probably forgot about this fan fiction but here it is, back at its game!  
> I apologize for the delay of more than a month but the story will be updated from now on!  
> Tell me what you guys think about the continuation!

“Yugyeom, I have not even tried any girls out yet let alone a guy, to boot i have been training ever since I can remember going back and forth between Korea and Thailand.” Bambam replied itching the back of his head. “Do you want to try it?” Yugyeom asked bluntly with a pair of determined eyes. “No, I think I am fine for now.” Bambam replied as he stiffened at the suggestion. What was the younger trying to imply by “Do you want to try?” Who the hell was he even supposed to try it with? “OH COME ON! How would you know if you like guys if you don’t give it a shot?” Yugyeom asked shaking Bambam’s body.

“Look if you’re so curious you can go try it out alright? I am fine the way I am right now.” Bambam replied rubbing his eyes.  Lack of sleep for having tight schedules was getting into him. Then again this wasn’t anything unexpected. Every comeback sucked the living soul out of them. “I would have tried it out with you if you had accepted.” Yugyeom sighed laying down on Bambam’s bed.

“I am sorry I guess? Good night, I am going to sleep.” Bambam said with a flushed face as he placed himself on his bed, under the safe blankets where he could hide his face. Yugyeom did not reply, he just switched off the lights and returned to his bed.

The next hour Bambam was woken up by the younger jumping up and down on his bed. “OH FOR GOD’S SAKE YUGYEO—” Bambam’s scream was covered by Yugyeom’s hand as he laid on top of him. “I am sorry I couldn’t sleep and I don’t think I will be able to until I try this out.” Yugyeom said with a sheepish smile. Bambam rolled his eyes and breathed a sigh through his nose as Yugyeom was still covering his mouth. “Well?” Yugyeom asked with amusement in his eyes.

Bambam just glared at Yugyeom to which he just furrowed his eyes. After a few second a light bulb lit in his brain and he went OH!  “Sorry I forgot I had to remove my hand.” Yugyeom removed his hand and sat on top of the older with both his knees tackling the other’s hips.

“Let’s just do this and get over with it.” Bambam sighed. “Wait, I don’t know what to do.” Yugyeom said suddenly in a muddled tone. “Oh God please spare me.” Bambam sighed as he buried his face in his hands. “Okay, I am joking. Are you ready?” Yugyeom asked with determination. “No but go for it.”  Bambam closed his eyes replying.

Bambam waited for a while but there was nothing. When he opened one of eyes to take a peek, he found Yugyeom staring at him with a shit eating grin on his face. “Are you shitting me right now? I can’t believe I agreed to this. I changed my mind. I am going back to sleep.” Bambam mumbled under the covers of his blanket hiding the deep flush that rose to his face. Not that the room was very illuminated but the night lamp could definitely expose his blush.

After a few seconds the blanket was being removed from his face and the younger’s face was right next to his ear. “Sorry.” Yugyeom whispered and it left chills all over the elder’s body. He lifted his face and inspected every inch of Bambam’s face. He inched closer to Bambam’s lips at a leisure pace. The elder closed his eyes as his instincts told him to do so and he felt a pair of wet lips against his.

They just stayed fixed on their position, none of them moved an inch of their body. Their lips were locked on each other with their eyes closed. Yugyeom decided to move his lips on the elder’s. Bambam lifted his shaky hands and grabbed Yugyeom’s shoulders as he gave in and moved with Yugyeom’s rhythm. Yugyeom begun to transform the light pecks into something more rough and quick. Bambam let out a noise close to moan grabbing on to Yugyeom’s shoulder tighter. He bit harshly on the elder’s plush lower lips which had left a bleeding wound.

“That hurt!” Bambam exclaimed panting as he had forgotten to breathe in the past one minute. “Sorry.” Yugyeom said giving Bambam a caring kiss on the lips. “Let’s stop here for tonight.” Saying that Yugyeom returned to his bed for a good night's sleep leaving the words “for tonight” echoing in Bambam’s ears.

\-------

Jaebum snapped his fingers in front of Yugyeom’s eyes which brought him back to reality from his nostalgic thoughts. “Back to earth?” Jaebum asked. “How long was I out for?” the younger asked. “About a minute.” Jaebum replied settling under the blanket once again. Yugyeom examined Jaebum and when he noticed the older had relaxed from earlier he decided it was his time to take his leave. “Anyways, hyung, I just wanted to say you need to get your shit together with Jinyoung before you die.” Yugyeom left saying that before Jaebum could reply. The elder was able to get some sleep that night because of Yugyeom.

The next morning everybody had their breakfast and headed to the studio for their schedules. They had been separated on their way. Yugyeom and Jinyoung were at the rehearsal room with the company of Jackson and Bambam creating the choreography for their title song’s music video while Jaebum, Youngjae and Mark were at the recording studio recording their part of the songs.

Jaebum along with Mark and Youngjae had returned after three hours strenuous recording. When everybody was together again, they ate their lunch which felt like food from god himself. Every food tasted heavenly after working for countless hours. While eating Jinyoung had sat next to Jackson and Jaebum had sat next to Mark. They were on opposite sides of the each other, which seemed like an improvement.

Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung every few minutes which obviously were noticed by Jinyoung and everybody else. They did not try to speak with each other. Jaebum had passed the water bottle to Jinyoung without looking at him in the eye when the latter had started coughing. Jinyoung nodded his head as a thank you and resumed eating. Everybody let out a sigh of relief in their minds seeing that they were getting used to each other’s presence again. Now was a great time to leave them alone but they just did not know how to.

Bambam suddenly yanked Jackson from his seat and excused themselves. “I think we have no choice left but to take help from manager nonna.” Bambam whispered to Jackson outside their room and above the stairs. “How can she help us?” Jackson asked furrowing his eyebrows. “Look, we will just say to manager nonna that they are having an argument and they need some alone time together to resolve it. Since none of them are talking to each other we have no choice left but to create a situation forcing them to talk.” Bambam replied in one go. “And how is he going to do that? The whole letting them be alone part?” Jackson asked raising an eyebrow.

“We will ask nonna  to create some lies to take us all away from the rehearsal room and give Jinyoung hyung the responsibility to show Jaebum hyung some of the choreography.” Bambam explained. “Do you think he is going to oblige?” Jackson sighed asking with uncertainty filling his voice. “It’s worth a shot.”

With that they returned to the room and Jackson excused himself again, this time taking Youngjae with him.  Youngjae was the best behaved of them all so the manager would surely listen to what Youngjae had to say.

Jaebum was always quick witted so he had noticed something was suspicious. Fortunately he decided to let it go. As for the request to the manager, she had whole heartedly agreed to it as they could not bear to have a fight between the members, specially with the leader just before a comeback.

One by one he called everyone with different excuses, “Mark, Jackson and Bambam, you guys have to head to the studio to work on the rap and as for Yugyeom and Youngjae you guys will come with me. Also, Jinyoung please show some of the choreography to Jaebum in the meantime.”

With that everybody but JJPROJECT had left the room. They both sat opposite to each other at each end of the room. A few minutes had passed and none of them moved. They remained static staring at the floor not thinking about anything but listening to their erratic heartbeats. As soon as they were left alone their hearts had started to beat a thousand times faster.

Jaebum decided to break the silence. He could not stand the silence between them any longer. He needed him. He needed the younger to talk to him and smile at him. He needed to sit down next to him, as always, to feel his physical presence.  Even though Jinyoung was feeling the same, he was being too stubborn and cowardly. Not that he could be blamed. It was just how he was.

Jaebum sat down next to Jinyoung which had astonished the younger, he shifted his position as Jaebum’s shoulder touched his. Their bodies were already on fire. Just by their shoulders touching they could feel each other’s heat. “How much did you guys finish at the studio?” Jinyoung asked his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. A deep flush rose to his face in embrrassment. “We finished one song. It was quite tiring.”  Jaebum answered. Jinyoung just nodded his head.

“How is your vocal? You were coughing yesterday. Did you catch a cold?” Jaebum asked inching his fingers closer to Jinyoung’s. “No, at least not yet. You can blame Bambam or Yugyeom if I do. They were the ones who bought ice-cream.”  Jinyoung replied fisting his fingers. “They bought ice-cream? When?” Jaebum asked raising one of his eye brows. “Our last night in Japan. Bambam insisted on having ice-cream.” Jinyoung replied as he tried to bar a cough.

Jaebum rolled his eye and supported his head on the wall. “Why the hell did he want ice-cream in such a cold weather?” he asked. “Beats me. It felt kind of adventurous though.” Jinyoung replied chuckling. Jaebum stared at Jinyoung as he chuckled. He wanted to leave kisses all over the other’s smiling face. He wanted to see him chuckle and smile like that all day. He wanted to lock these memories and revisit them again and again.

They sat in silence once again for a few minutes. This time Jinyoung took the courage and broke the paining silence between them. “So about the choreography…” he half finished his sentence looking at Jaebum for the first time in three days but it felt like forever. He had definitely missed the sight. “Before that...can we…I mean…could we talk?” Jaebum asked with all the courage he had in himself. Jinyoung flinched at the suggestion and his body stiffened.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to…I mean we can do it some—.” Jaebum was stopped by Jinyoung’s hand on his mouth before he could finish. “No. Let’s talk.” Jinyoung said looking at Jaebum in the eyes after a time which felt like forever.

 


	12. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ....I wrote these chapters a few months back and I am cringing so much....Tell me what you guys think. I am so close to dropping this fan fiction because of the cringe. My editor senpai and I both agree that this was a mistake.
> 
> Should I drop this and end it here or would you guys like to see more? Warning. it's just has badly written.

"Do you reckon Jinyoung hyung has ran away?" Youngjae asked as he shoved a hand full of chips in his mouth while waiting to return home in traffic. The manager decided that the best decision was to take the boys back to the dorm. "I bet you three hundred dollars that he has." Yugyeom said taking a sip of his orange juice that he and Bambam were sharing. "And I bet five hundred dollars that he hasn't." Bambam challenged as he extended his hand to the younger for the juice.

"They are mature enough guys, they wouldn't run away to make things worse." Jackson said looking at the bag of chips in a dilemma. He was on a diet but he also wanted those chips. "How would they even start a conversation when they can't even look at each other? Jinyoung is acting like a teenage girl." Yugyeom mocked earning himself a hit on the shoulders from both Youngjae and Bambam. 

"Why can't they look at each other? Is it that serious?" Suddenly the manager asked from the driving seat. Their faces hit different expressions of surprise and terror as they remembered the manager was in the car with them as well.

None of them had actually come out to the company. In fact they made sure no one would notice. They kept their couple activities inside the dorm or when they were alone. It wasn't that difficult on stage as they could use the fan service thing as an excuse but the vast majority of the Korean population was not very accepting for anything beyond fan service. They decided to keep it a secret as they could not bear to bring hatred towards the company.

"Oh you know, they have a strong bond. It's rare for them to fight so it's a bit difficult for them to discuss the issues. They are mostly just embarrassed." Jackson assured the manager as everybody else in the car got a gloomy atmosphere around them. “Well I hope they fix it soon.” The manager sighed. He couldn’t handle any complications before a comeback.

Back at the rehearsal room Jaebum and Jinyoung were stealing glances at each other waiting for the other one to start speaking first. “So—.” They started together in fusion. “You can go first.” Jaebum insisted with a smile. “No you can go first!” Jinyoung replied with a smile as well. Suddenly they burst out giggling at their current situation. Who knew a scene straight out of a movie would happen to them?

Jinyoung took the opportunity while smiling to move his hands closer to Jaebum’s making their fingers brush for once. “So should I start?” Jinyoung asked as he supported his head on the wall. “Surely.” Jaebum answered doing the same. “How about we start from the beginning? Why were you ignoring eye contact with me that morning?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum sighed and closed his eyes. He told himself that it was now or never. He could either makeup some lie and lie to himself and Jinyoung for the rest of his life or he could tell Jinyoung the truth and lose Jinyoung for forever. He gathered every drop of courage he had and opened his mouth. 

“Okay this is going to sound really creepy but let me go through with it, okay?” Jaebum started and Jinyoung gave a small nod in reply. “You know that night when everybody was drunk I was enjoying the view of the city? It was so beautiful. I thought it would be great to come with a girlfriend but then I realized I don’t have one.” Jaebum chuckled while Jinyoung felt like someone just had shoved a harpoon in his heart.

“But then, I thought how great it would be to go with you, way better than going with any girl. I thought about how we could go shopping, go through different restaurants and just you know? Just enjoy the place along with each other’s presence.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung who was looking at the older with wide eyes and confusion. 

“I know it’s creepy but it gets worse. Later on that night you came to me and hugged me from the behind. You said a few things. You spoke about us during JJPROJECT. Things like how you had noticed I would stare at you when I was too shy to ask about your health, how I had tried my best, how you missed calling me hyung and how…how you miss being the one who completes me.” Jaebum sighed and continued talking before Jinyoung could say a word.

“I know you had said those things in a very non creepy and platonic way but, there were things I wanted to say as a reply to that. Things I don’t mean just platonically. I wanted say I also miss just being the two of us in a small apartment fighting over who ate the last ice-cream. I wanted to say how much hope you give me. I wanted to say your smile is what is keeping me sane and driving me insane at the same time. I wanted to say how much strength you give me just by being next to me. Most of all, I wanted to say you still do complete me. You’re the only one who does.” Jaebum finished hanging his face low scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Jaebum looked up under his hanging bangs at Jinyoung who had his head buried in his knees. Jaebum tried touched the younger’s shoulders to call him but he stopped thinking he might creep him out more. “Jinyoung I am sorry I just wanted to—.” Jaebum was stopped by a hiccupping Jinyoung covering his mouth.

Jaebum felt like the worst person alive to see Jinyoung crying. “Promise to listen through everything I have to say without saying a word.” Jaebum nodded a yes as Jinyoung removed his hand. 

“That day, I was wondering why you were ignoring me. I couldn’t remember what happened the previous night since I was drunk as hell. The more I tried to remember the more it hurt, in the brain. You know I am bad with alcohol so I was getting sleepy as I tried to recall the memories. At one point I had fallen asleep and I saw a dream.” Jinyoung gulped as more tears started to fall from his eye. Jaebum took the courage to wipe the younger’s tears off with his thumbs.

“In my dream,” Jinyoung began, “I saw you but not the current you, at least not at first. It was you from JJPROJECT era. You were being so kind and gentle with me. You were smiling at me which you never did back them. Not genuinely, at least.” The words as had stung Jaebum much worse than a bee would’ve Jinyoung took a deep breath and begun again.

“Then something happened.” Jinyoung’s expression had changed from solemn to sheer horror. Jaebum grabbed the other’s hand and held it tight. Jinyoung hitched at the sudden touch but it felt right so he intertwined their fingers together. He began once again, “Then you suddenly put me on your lap and I was straddling you. That wouldn’t have been that bad if it had ended there but then you kissed me. You kissed me nice and gentle at first but then you kissed me with lust. I liked it. I liked it so much I kissed back. I was turned on and I wanted to do more. When I had opened my eyes again in the dream while you were still kissing me, I saw you. The you from now and you smiled at me and asked if I liked what I was seeing.” Jinyoung finished.

“I woke up after that. It would have been a relief if I had not woken up with a god damn hard on. I felt like a hormonal teenager and I am twenty one. Then I realized something.” He paused and help onto Jaebum’s hands tighter. Tight enough for it to hurt but Jaebum stayed focused of the younger’s words. “I realized I am and always have been in love with you. Not because we kissed but because how casual and how.…right it felt.” Jinyoung finally said it as he burst into tears.

It felt great to have the words finally out of his guts but he was scared. He was uncertain about what kind of a response he would be receiving from the elder. He felt like he had disgusted the elder. Soon Jinyoung felt Jaebum remove his hands from the grab he had held on the younger’s hand. It was probably the hint for Jinyoung. Hint that he had disgusted the elder and their relationship would never be the same ever again.

Or so he thought, suddenly he was embraced a pair of arms that held him tight. He felt like crying more and he did. The more he cried the tighter Jaebum held him. They remained in that position for a long time, just holding each other. None of them said anything and just waited for their brain to accept the situation.

They were both shocked but in a very pleasant manner.

Once Jinyoung had stopped crying and Jaebum had enough of his scent to calm himself down, the elder broke the embrace. “Do you mean it? Are you really in love with the hot headed, lazy, boring ass, stubborn and foreign food hating Im Jaebum?” Jaebum asked for assurance, in case the younger changed his mind because there was nothing he could offer in exchange of Jinyoung’s love.

“Yes, I am in love with you and all those things.” Jinyoung replied looking at Jaebum through tear stained cheeks and reddening eyes. “I love you too Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum said with a soft smile. Jinyoung eyes widened and he had teared up once again. Jaebum peppered Jinyoung's face with tiny pecks from forehead to the now swollen puffy eyes to shush him down.

Both of them sat at the room for a long time. They did not know how many hours have passed without one them uttering anything at all. Jinyoung had his head resting on the elder’s shoulders while their fingers were intertwined. Jaebum breathed into the younger’s hair and inhaled his scent. It felt nostalgic. Who knew just being slightly detached for three days could bring the worse out of them?

Jaebum chuckled at the thought how he could not last even for a week. “What are you smiling about?” Jinyoung asked raising his head. “I just realized how I cannot even handle being away from you for three days. I would have died after a week.” Jaebum replied grinning. “You better appreciate it.” Jinyoung replied punching Jaebum lightly on the shoulders with a grin on his face. 

“Should we return to be dorm?” Jinyoung asked resting his head on elder’s shoulder again. “I think we should go and tell the others before they worry their heads off.” Jaebum replied placing a kiss on Jinyoung’s head.  
They both let out a sigh of relief about how things were finally in their proper place. They were happy that they had discovered their feelings. They were happy about their strange development in their relationship. 

They both stood up and packed their belongings, preparing to leave. Jinyoung was about to head out the door when Jaebum had pulled him by his arms. The younger stared at the elder whilst furrowing his eyes in confusion. “Before we go..could I…could we..I mean can I kiss you?” Jaebum asked turning into a shade of deep red.

Jinyoung smiled and inched closer to the elder’s face. When their lips finally touched, fireworks blew in their minds. Their body let out a bundle of stress that had been hiding and they both relaxed. Jinyoung had his arms wrapped around Jaebum’s neck while the older had his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist.

They moved their lips against each other’s at the same rhythm, it was slow and gentle. The kiss was conveying their feelings to each other. It wasn’t anything that could be call sexual. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They gave each other one last peck and headed towards the car, to return to their dorm and declare their newly formed relationship to their kids.

They were holding hands in front of the entrance looking at each other, feeling and looking nervo. They did not know how to do this or how to explain the whole situation. Should they just go in hand in hand? Should they go in and tell everyone about their progress in this relationship? They started to snicker at the worries. They had automatically inched closer to each other’s face and placed a kiss on each other’s lips.

As soon as that has happened the door to their dorm was swung open and came out a Jackson who looked very worried. They let go immediately and tightly held their hands in embarrassment. “Great, I was worrying my brains out thinking how you guys are doing and here you are having fun in front of the door trying to traumatize me. I swear you guys do this on purpose.” Jackson half yelled as he got into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Jaebum and Jinyoung shared a look and laughed at the misery of Jackson Wang.


End file.
